The Amazing Race: Of Mushrooms and Mayhem!
by RougeportRacers
Summary: Twelve teams participate in a race around the world of Mario in chase of one million coins! I'm your host, THE Wario, and this is The Amazing Race!
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Race: Of Mushrooms and Mayhem!

Disclaimer: This is the ONLY time I'll say this, so listen up! I DO NOT OWN THE MARIO SERIES OR ANYTHING IN IT! Now back off lawyers!

AN: Go easy on me, this is my first fanfic! As such, no flames! I appreciate any comments, compliments, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I will try to update quickly, but no guarantees. Please give your opinions on Wario's attempts to shake up the competition, but other than that, read and enjoy!

Introduction

Welcome to the world of Mario, home of many famous people, places, and of course, kidnappings. I'm a narrator hired by the network when they saw the host, and this is the Amazing Race! We're at Hands-On Hall, and the teams will be arriving any second now, so let me introduce our host-

"WAHAHA!"

-Wario.

"Hey viewers! Bet you're wondering why I'M here. Especially since everyone agrees my face, for some reason, is 'mentally scarring'. Well I'll tell ya! Making microgames may be fun for everyone who buys them, but I wanted something that was fun for me as well as the customers! So, here you go."

Yeah, you heard me correctly, Wario. ANYWAY...here come the teams. Introducing the first team...

Ace and Clay (Mario Power Tennis GBA)

Tennis Champs

Ace and Clay are young tennis prodigies, the masters of single and double matches, winning the last three championships in singles(men's and women's) and four in doubles. Recently admitting their feelings, they have dated for less than two weeks and hope this race can prove their compatability, even if Clay doesn't know it. Ace is shown in a red blouse and a light blue skirt while Clay is wearing a yellow polo and beige cargo shorts.

"We may be young compared to most of the competition, but me and Ace will get far! I'm hoping our Super Training will pay off in the long run, and we might have a chance at the prize."

"Because of our love!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing...yet."

Other than a few dating issues, the team seems focused and capable. Now introducing the second team...

Toadsworth and (Red) Toad

Fungus Friends

The princess's advisor paired with a local Shop Toad makes for a very cautious team, and easily scared of course. *sigh* Wario's going to have a field day with these two. Toadsworth is in his usual outfit, but is lacking his cane. Toad is in a red fall jacket with white sweatpants, but as he's a Toad, they're really as long as human shorts.

"I'm sure that my experience will pay off in this race. Me and Toad here will win this race the old fashioned way: with knowledge!"

"Not many people know this, but there's a reason Toads have colors. Each color of Toad specializes in something different, and my specialty is sure to help us win!"

This team seems like they won't take many risks, but are willing to plan ahead. Team number three is arriving...now!

Kooper and Professor Kolorado (Paper Mario)

Fellow Fossil Finders

Having been neighbors all Kooper's life, the twosome began working together after Kooper finished his first expedition. Even though Kolorado is older by far, Kooper is the more reserved of the two. Kooper is wearing a green shirt that reads "Shellin out the money" and brown pants, along with his trademark blue ascot. Kolorado is wearing a blue sweater, and brown cargo pants.

"With archeology, detail is everything. We can spot a flaw a mile away and complete a word search in seconds! This race is in the bag!"

"...a bit much there Professor."

Looks like Kooper's gonna have his hands full. So, for team number four, we have...  
Mallow and Geno (Super Mario RPG)

Best Friends

A tadpole and wooden puppet, okay then. Anyway, these two are unknown to all other competitors being from a different section of the world, and that COULD benefit them in a challenge like this. Of course, it could hurt them as well. Mallow is wearing a purple jacket and jeans, while Geno has a blue windbreaker and white athletic shorts.

"Geno and I will go far in this race, I just know it! We just need to avoid those stupid mistakes almost everyone makes in these sort of things, then we have a chance at winning!"

"Well, it's nice to know that you'll try to be careful, Mallow. You can be kind of clumsy..."

"Hey!"

With this team, the dominant and recessive traits can be clearly seen. Moving on to team number five...

The Massif Brothers (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)

Brothers (duh!)

Working for the Wakeport Travel Agency, Big and Lil Massif are in charge of escorting clients up the perilous Mount Pajamaja. They share their strengths, but also their weaknesses, making them one of the least balanced teams here. Both of them are wearing athletic shorts and a matching tank top, Big in red and Lil green.

"Me and fellow beefcake little brother win easy, crush side salads! We are masters of teamwork and THE BEEF!"

"Beefcakes, RAH!"

"BOOYAH!"

Okay, THAT was interesting, to say the least. Now for team number six...

Luigi and Elvin Gadd

Ghostbusters

After teaming up twice to get rid of brother-hunting ghosts, these two team up once more for an entirely different challenge: winning the million dollar prize. With Luigi's athletics and Elvin's crazy antics, these two can end up anywhere. Luigi is wearing a plain white tee and jeans while Elvin has his lab coat and brown pants.

"I know I may not be the bravest racer, or the smartest one too, but that's why I'm in this race! Even if we don't win, I hope I can get over my fears and learn a thing or two from the experience. That's my goal, how about you, Professor?"

"We're gonna win it! WOOOOOOO!"

"Ugh, you just HAD to let him eat that chocolate bar Luigi...let's get you a salad..."

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE!"

THIS people, is why old people eat hard candy, not chocolate. Now for team number seven...

Jr Troopa and Bowser Jr (Paper Mario)

Online Cohorts

Both young turtles are immature and headstrong, but that means they don't waste time with choices. Right or wrong, they pick it and go. They also are well versed in the acts of being the bad guys. This won't end well, will it? BJ has his signature bandanna on, an orange jacket, and his spiked shell. JT, having gotten rid of his eggshell, wore a yellow sweater and black pants.

"Me and BJ are by FAR the best team in the race! We'll finish this race DAYS before anyone else has a chance! Isn't that right BJ?"

"You sounded a lot nicer on the internet...let's get ready..."

Remember kids, never trust the internet. So now for team number eight...

Toadette and Birdo

Gal Pals

Favorites at every race and party, these two are determined to prove that they can keep up with the guys and then some. Birdo had her pink bow and a short red dress, while Toadette wore a pink blouse and white skirt.

"Birdo and I have one of the most diverse combinations in the race. We work together better than any other team!"

"Yeah! We're practically one person, but we're not!"

"That'd be gross..."

Okay, anatomy aside, here's the ninth team...

Admiral Bobbery and Scorch* (Paper Mario:TTYD)

Battle Buddies

After working together to defeat the threat underneath Rougeport, these two kept in touch and knew they could win this when Bobbery got the call. Bobbery had just his sailor's hat while Scorch wore a red and yellow souvenir tee from Lavalava Island and a ball cap that read "If you can't take the heat, back off!"

"Scorch here is like the I never had, so when they contacted me, who could I call but Sc-"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Shut up Luigi and GET OUT! Anyway Bobbery, you were saying?"

"Right, so I called Scorch of course and he was pumped at the idea of a second adventure. We have this in the bag, especially since I got my yearly fireproofing."

"Exactly Captain! We have a balanced team and the strength to kick butt!"

"It's Admiral!"

This team has both wisdom and youth, and seems balanced. Now for your tenth team...

Daisy and Rosalina

BFFs

Having met after a local kart race, the two have since become the best of friends and can be seen hanging out at the mall or at a nearby cafe. Daisy wore an orange tee with a flower print and capris. Rosalina had her standard light blue dress.

"Meeting Rosalina was a nice change of pace. She's cautious, but laid back as well. With Peach, she's always nagging me and boasting about her superiority. Rosalina doesn't do that. Hopefully that means we'll get along better during the race."

"This'll be interesting, and that's all I'll say."

These two seem like polar opposites, and I'm not just talking about their favorite colors. Now for the eleventh team...

Stuffwell and Starlow (Mario and Luigi series)

Stuck in Storage

Both having worked with the Mario Brothers on their adventures, these two were reduced to holding inventory and nagging the brothers along the way. The suitcase and star sprite hope that others will see their other side through the challenges of the Amazing Race. Stuffwell has a green visor on, while Starlow has a ridiculous looking pair of black shorts and a red tee shirt that says 'Reach for the stars!'.

"Stuffwell and I tend to get laughed at for how the Mario Bros used us, so this is a new beginning! I'm incredibly smart and so is Stuffwell. We have loads of other talent no one has any idea of, so we'll definitely surprise them along the way!"

"Whatever you say, Chippy."

"Why you-"

We'll cut off there for your sake since this is rated K+, so let's move on to the last team...

Diddy and Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series)

Father and Son

Living their lives in the depths of the jungle, these monkeys are from a different background unlike any other team. That could be their key to victory, or their downfall. Funky has on a white undershirt and cutoffs and Diddy has his usual shirt and Nintendo cap.

"Not many people know Funky's my dad, but once you know it, my knack for machinery makes more sense. From my Peanut Popgun to my Barrel Jet Pack, I'm just as talented as my dad, and I'm gonna prove it!"

"That's the spirit Diddy, so let's show everyone here just who's the king of the jungle!"

"Yeah! Let's win this!"

There's your twelve teams, all raring to go! Now back to you, Wario.

Wario could be seen standing in front of the starting line on the roof. He was wearing his plumbing outfit, but has confirmed he will wear local clothes for each pit stop. Please, someone spare me this torture!

"Now you chumps, listen up, here are the ground rules! You may bring no items outside of what is given to you, and what you buy with the money that is given to you at the start of each leg! If you need money, you are allowed to beg or earn more money, but your methods must be legal! If you lose your passport, you must retrieve it or you are DISQUALIFIED. And I'll also laugh in your face. If you break the rules in any way, and I'll know, because that's my specialty, then you must fix your mistake or take a penalty. Every clue box will have a button with each team on it; push ONLY your button. This will show other racers which teams are ahead of them and what time they arrived. At each possible pit stop, you will receive a placement. If you finish a leg first, you win a prize. If you finish last, you are OUT. Unless you lose one of three Non-elimination legs, then you'll be marked for elimination. If you don't win the next leg, then you'll serve a 30 minute penalty because of it. The first team to reach the finish line of the last leg will win one million coins! Now, everyone line up at the starting line! When I say go, you'll run down to the bottom of the tower any way possible and grab your bags AND your first clue! In this race, you'll encounter Detours, Roadblocks, Fast Forwards, and many more challenges, so be prepared for anything!"

"Now, get ready...

Travel in one piece...

GO!"

*Scorch is my version of the Yoshi from Paper Mario:TTYD.

AN:Please let me know if I made any mistakes in grammar, spelling, or the Mario timeline.


	2. Leg One: Hassle in the Castle!

Chapter One: Hassle in the Castle

"Go!"

Start Time: 3pm Day 1

All twelve teams scrambled off the starting line, practically flying to the stairs. Well, except for a few teams that decided to fly off the building instead. Idiots...

Daisy and Rosalina-BFFs

"Come on Daisy, we're jumping."

"Okay! Right behind you Rosy!"

**"Daisy and I tend to agree on almost everything, fashion not included," Rosalina stated after the leg. "Because of that, we usually are in sync during decisions, at least somewhat."**

Luigi and Elvin-Ghostbusters

"Professor, get on my back."

Elvin looked confused at the sudden command, especially from someone as shy as Luigi.

"What, why?"

"We're jumping down, get on my back."

"Um, okay. Now what?"

Luigi then backed off for a running start. Taking a quick breath to ready himself, the plumber took off.

"Now, LET'S A GOOOOO!"

"Whoooo doggy!"

Starlow and Stuffwell-Stuck in Storage

"Stuffwell, get on my back, we need to get ahead as soon as possible."

Stuffwell obviously looked surprised, but willing. Of course...

"Sure thing. Now BACK TO ADVENTURE!"

Starlow immediately looked annoyed.

"I enjoy working with you Stuffwell, but I swear, I'm gonna break that habit of yours or die trying!"

Back in the halls of Hands-On Hall, the race was of a totally different beast, teams large and small were racing through one-hundred cramped floors, trying to get ahead. I'm pretty sure that this is the closest to NASCAR the race will ever get, so sorry guys.

Bowser/Jr/Troopa-Online Cohorts

"Get on my shell JT, I'm sliding down."

"Aw yeah!"

The two friends shared a battle cry before crashing through several teams in the hall.

Diddy and Funky Kong-Father and Son

"OW! What was that Diddy?! Feels like someone shot one of those Nerf guns at my butt!"

Diddy had to suppress a giggle at the idea of pranksters firing Nerf guns at his dad. He managed it though. Barely.

"I don't know, but let's win this thing Dad. We'll beat those pranksters, and the others while we're at it!"

"Yeah. Feel bad for the chump who's last down this tower!"

"Yeah Pop, and it's not us!"

"Got that right! Now let's go!"

And with that, the two monkeys scrambled through the hall, passing the Gal Pals and New Couple in the process.

Scorch and Bobbery-Student and Mentor

"Wow, this is really fast Scorch!"

"There's a reason I'm called Scorch you know..."

"Yeah, but still!"

Scorch just rolled his eyes and jumped over Mallow into sixth place, focusing his next charge on the spinning shell and its passenger.

Mallow and Geno-Battle Buddies

"Whoa! Close one... anyway Geno, that was a great idea, rail grinding down the tower."

"...thanks. Now let's catch up to that Yoshi!"

"Yeah! Let's hurry! The brothers are catching up fast!"

**"After our adventure, Geno got arrogant, simple as that. 'Grandpa' suggested he help me hone my powers. Yeah, that never happened. Now, I'm lucky if he says one sentence NOT insulting my abilities."**

Kooper and Kolorado-Archeologists

"YEAH! DUAL RICOCHET!"

The two koopas were using the same plan as the Online Cohorts, but as both of them were doing it, the plan was way more effective, already passing Ace and Clay, nailing a not-so-happy Funky with a double shell assault, and bashing Big Massif upside the head, although the tour guide didn't notice because of his thick skull.

"Excited much Professor?"

"Hey! A million bucks are up for grabs, I can get excited if I want!"

"You do have a point...WOOHOO!"

Ace and Clay-Tennis Champs

"Let's put our Super Training to good use!"

"Right Ace, this place doesn't even have any barrels to jump!"

"Or flames to duck under!"

"Or tightwalks to cross!"

Analyzing the situation, both of them had one response.

"PIECE OF CAKE!"

Toadette and Birdo-Gal Pals

No one was in sight for the two, who were obviously struggling. They knew only one team was behind them, and that wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Uh-Oh! We're falling behind Toadette!"

"Already? This isn't good..."

Shaking their heads, the two continued on their way, determined to get back in the running.

The Massif Bros-Tour Guides

The two brothers overall felt like new, passing the teams that lacked the stamina required to get down 100 floors, although Big's head ached for some reason. Not that it mattered much to them.

"Beefcakes are staying with side salads nicely, right Lil beef bro?"

"Exactly Big Bro!"

"Beefcakes make shortcut now!"

"Sounds like plan"

"CANNONBEEF!"

Toadsworth and Toad-Fungus Friends

Back in last by quite a bit, Toad was almost out of patience, and Toadsworth almost out of breath.

"Ugh, how long is this tower Toad?"

"I saw a map back at the top saying this tower has one-hundred floors, making it the tallest building in the area!"

"UGH. Let's get this over with..."

Meanwhile, for the luckier teams, some had already reached the bottom of the tower and reached their first clue.

"Got it girl!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in First, 3:02pm

"Go ahead and read it Daisy!"

"Make your way to the Sprixie Skyport and acquire tickets to Toad Town. Then head to Peach's Castle for your next clue. You have a hundred seventy-eight coins for this leg of the race."

_Do I even need to say anything for this one?_

"Let's go Rosy, we have a lead to keep!"

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Second, 3:04pm

"Peach's Castle, I'll be in charge this leg, mainly since I know the area better."

"Sounds good to me Luigi, let's get going!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Third, 3:07pm

"...got it! We need a taxi Stuffwell!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Fourth, 3:11pm

"Hmm...Professor! It's a mummy!"

"GAAH! Where is it?!"

Two taxis pulled up immediately. One driver stepped out, obviously worried.

"Hello Koopas, where's the old lady that made the scream I heard?"

"She's right next to me, but that's not important. The point is, we need a ride to the airport please."

"Um...sure, just don't scream during the drive."

"No prob, come on Professor!"

"Grr...jerk, I'll get you back for this."

"Whatevs."

"Don't say that Kooper, just don't."

Bobbery and Scorch: Currently in Fifth, 3:12pm

Scorch jumped in front of the other taxi to stop it from escaping.

"WAIT! Don't go! We need a ride to the airport!"

The driver stopped suddenly, obviously scared to death, or he would have been if he wasn't a Dry Bones and therefore already dead.

"DON'T DO THAT! Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you should be! Get in already, you're obviously desperate!"

The Yoshi stepped in with a large grin, while his companion just shook his head.

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Sixth, 3:15pm

The two koopas stopped for a second to wait for the dizzyness to wear off, then took off.

"Sixth...not bad BJ!"

"Yeah, but I'd prefer first anyday!"

"Exactly, so let's go take that lead!"

**"Don't count us out just because we're young! Me and BJ can keep up with the other teams EASY! Well viewers, enjoy the race for second place, because with us in it, that's all they'll get."**

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in First, 3:16pm

Meanwhile at the Sprixie Skyport, the current leaders were trying to get on the first of what they hoped would be many flights. Daisy had found the ticket desk and was about to buy a pair.

"So, just to be clear, this flight leaves at three-fourty, stops at the Sprixie Sandport, we connect with another flight in half an hour, and arrive in Toad Town at nine-fifteen at night?"

"Um, yeah."

"We'll take it!"

Daisy and Rosalina: First on Mushroom Airlines 285 to Sprixie Sandport

Daisy and Rosalina: First on Mushroom Airlines 156 to Toad Town

"Come on Rosy, we have a flight to catch! Hopefully ain't our last one!"

"Not if I have a say in this!"

With that, the two girls left to board. As they left, one team was right behind.

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Second, 3:17pm

"Hey Luigi, wasn't that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, just like her to start out in first."

"Agreed."

**Luigi could be seen fidgeting, and it was obvious he was nervous. "Daisy and I have been dating for just over a year now, and I'm impressed with myself for not screwing up with such a great girl. Even with the troubles of long-distance dating..."**

"Well, let's be the ones to finish first then Professor! We need tickets to Toad Town, and can we request tickets at the front of economy class?"

"...okay, I can grant that request! You're in the front row!"

Luigi and Elvin: Second on Mushroom Airlines 285 to Sprixie Sandport

Luigi and Elvin: Second on Mushroom Airlines 156 to Toad Town

"Yes! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this helps us!"

The two then followed Luigi's girlfriend toward the gate.

"No, no I don't..."

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Seventh, 3:18pm

"Time to catch the top half Geno!"

"Yeah Mallow, as if you could catch anything to begin with!"

"Would you stop that? It hurts..."

"No matter! Let's go!"

**"I've been told I have issues with my attitude," Mallow stated rather bluntly. "I'm more negative about myself than any of my friends. So when Geno keeps insulting me, it hurts. More than I'd care to admit...well, nothing to do but keep going. It gets hard sometimes, though. Occasionally, I get the urge to just..."**

"...okay."

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Third, 3:20pm

"Two tickets to Toad Town, and make it snappy!"

Scorch and Bobbery: Third on Mushroom Airlines 285 to Sprixie Sandport

Scorch and Bobbery: Third on Mushroom Airlines 156 to Toad Town

"Scorch, next time you need to be a little nicer. At least try."

"Ugh, sorry 'bout that Cap'n. Just got excited, I'll try harder next time."

"It's Admiral..."

"Whatever, now let's hurry!"

"We need what they got!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Fourth on Mushroom Airlines 285 to Sprixie Sandport

Starlow and Stuffwell: Fourth on Mushroom Airlines 156 to Toad Town

"Thanks!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eighth, 3:22pm

Meanwhile, two certain beefcakes had just reached the bottom of Hands-On Hall. As usual, they were speaking in a style all their own.

"BEEFCAKES GET THE CLUE!"

"YEAH! What now?"

Big Massif took up a thinking pose and let his brain process the situation, obviously deep in thought.

"...TAXI!"

"...YEAH!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Fifth, 3:24pm

"So those are the last tickets?"

Kooper didn't want to get too hopeful, but he was excited at the idea of getting ahead of the other seven teams.

"Yep! Don't lose them!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Last on Mushroom Airlines 285 to Sprixie Sandport

Kooper and Kolorado: Last on Mushroom Airlines 156 to Toad Town

"Sweet! Thanks!"

**"When I found out we barely got on, sure I was happy! The thing is, we could've been that team in sixth, screaming about how we lost so much ground on the lead pack. To whoever that was, sorry." Kooper admitted sheepishly.**

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 3:25pm

The two primates were sweating and obviously worn out.

"Dang Dad, back of the pack already!"

"Not for long! Let's get back in this!"

They then proceeded to get in the nearest taxi and drive off.

"WHADDYA MEAN SOLD OUT?!"

"Sorry man! Two koopas just got the last tickets! I can get you some for the next flight if you don't do something to get kicked out of the airport."

"Ugh, I guess that'll do."

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: First on Mushroom Airlines 427 to Sprixie Seaport

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: First on Mushroom Airlines 108 to Toad Town(Arrives at 9:50)

"Come on JT, let's go..."

**"I am ticked, just ticked. Me and JT are NOT happy about the airport. I'm sure JT will just get angry at the last team on the flight. I just hope that we'll catch up."**

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Seventh, 3:27pm

"We need the same thing!"

Mallow and Geno: Second on Mushroom Airlines 427 to Sprixie Seaport

Mallow and Geno: Second on Mushroom Airlines 108 to Toad Town

"Thanks! Come on Geno!"

"Like I'll have trouble keeping up with you."

"...just come on Geno."

Ace and Clay: Currently in Tenth, 3:31pm

"Crap! That took way too long! Let's hurry Clay!"

"I'm on it! Taxi!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eighth, 3:34pm

"Beefcakes need tickets to Toad Town, so GIVE TO BEEFCAKES NOW, SIDE SALAD!"

"GAH! STOP SCREAMING AT ME! I'M EASILY EXhausted...*thud*"

The two brothers looked at each other, then at the tickets the Toad dropped. They knew what had to be done.

"BEEFCAKES GOT DA TICKETS!"

The Massif Bros: First on Koopa Carrier 323 to Sprixie Snowport  
The Massif Bros: First on Koopa Carrier 14 to Toad Town(Arrives at 9:25pm)

Even though they didn't know this flight was better than all except the first one, the two were happy. Why?

"BEEFCAKES LOVE AIR TRAVEL!"

"YEAH!"

Because that.

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 3:38pm

The two monkeys had finally gotten the attention of the second Toad off his MP3(Mushroom Picture Experts Group Layer 3 Audio). They would have asked the first guy instead, but that Toad was still unconscious.

"Finally! Now then, two tickets to Toad Town and wake your friend up!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: Third on Mushroom Airlines 427 to Sprixie Seaport

Funky and Diddy Kong: Third on Mushroom Airlines 108 to Toad Town

3:40pm

_The first flight is now departing. It contains BFFs Daisy and Rosalina, Ghostbusters Luigi and Elvin, Student and Mentor Scorch and Bobbery, Stuck in Storage Stuffwell and Starlow, and Archeologists Kooper and Kolorado. This flight makes a connection at the Sprixie Sandport before arriving in Toad Town at 9:15pm._

**Bobbery could be seen somewhat irritated, and was somehow slouching without rolling away. "My partner Scorch is a great asset, he's fast, brave, and can adapt faster than anyone else. I just wish he'd STOP CALLING ME CAPTAIN! Captain is a low ranked land officer, while Admiral is one of the highest ranks a Marine can receive! Not only is the boy in the wrong branch of Armed Forces, he's basically insulting my position with such a low ranked title! In any case, it's disrespectful..."**

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 3:42pm

"Ugh, we're already fighting to survive? This is pathetic!"

"Well, nothing wrong with an upset, let's go Birdo!"

**"Normally I would point out we aren't in last and that there's still one team behind us," Toadette stated bluntly,"but with that team being the Toads with a huge terrain advantage, it's hard to stay optimistic ya know."**

Ace and Clay: Currently in Tenth, 3:46pm

"Two tickets to Toad Town!"

"Sure...wait, something's not right. This is the second flight to Toad Town in a row to sell out, that never happens! ...GAH, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! EVERYONE RUN! 2012 IS COMING!"

He then proceeded to smash straight through the wall behind him and run out. The two tennis teens simultaneously sweatdropped.

"Clay?"

"Yes Ace?"

"What was stranger there, the fact that the Toad believes in the apocalypse, or the fact that 2012 has already come and gone?"

"...I'm going with both on that one Ace."

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Last, 3:51pm

"Ugh, finally out of that building! What now?"

"...you'll like this one! We're heading to Peach's Castle Toadsworth!"

"YES! We can catch up now!"

"Exactly, home-field advantage!"

"Indeed Toad, so let's PLAY BALL!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 3:56pm

"So this flight arrives at 10:20pm, right?"

"Yes ma'am. That is correct. By the way, let us know if you see a uniformed Toad running around in fear of the apocalypse."

Toadette and Birdo: First on Koopa Carrier 71 to Sprixie City

Toadette and Birdo: First on Koopa Carrier 118 to Toad Town

"Um...we'll let you know sir."

4pm

_The second flight is now departing, carrying only Tour Guides Big and Lil Massif. This flight makes a connection at the Sprixie Snowport before arriving in Toad Town at 9:25pm._  
Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Last, 4:03pm

"...sure, we'll take it!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Last on Koopa Carrier 71 to Sprixie City

Toadsworth and Toad: Last on Koopa Carrier 118 to Toad Town

"Toadsworth, I took a look at the gate. Only Toadette and Birdo are on this flight."

"No worries! We'll catch the others at the castle!"

4:15pm

_The third flight is now departing, containing Online Cohorts Bowser Jr and Jr Troopa, Battle Buddies Mallow and Geno, Father and Son Funky and Diddy Kong, and New Couple Ace and Clay. This flight makes a connection at Sprixie Seaport before arriving in Toad Town at 9:50pm_.

**"I personally thought this race would be a piece of cake with my Kong strength. But I've already had trouble breaking away from the pack." Funky obviously seemed troubled by his discovery. "I guess I'll need to wait for the right moment instead. Doubt it'll be this leg."**

4:40pm

_The final flight is now departing. It contains Gal Pals Toadette and Birdo and Fungus Friends Toadsworth and Toad. This flight makes a connection in Sprixie City before arriving in Toad Town at 10:20pm._

**"Well, that was awkward. Yeah, being the only one NOT a Toad on that flight was not fun."**

With that, all four flights are now on their way to Toad Town, each making a connection on their way. But one flight runs into trouble on the way...

_"Attention to all passengers to Toad Town, the flight scheduled to arrive at 9:15 has been delayed to 10:15 due to raging sandstorms in the northeast. We are sorry for any inconveniences caused by this."_

Several groans of annoyance could be heard from the group of racers formerly in the lead, along with an irritated "ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?!" that got quite a few glares in response.

**Scorch's left eye can be seen twitching. "...this sucks."**

Luigi wasn't happy either. " *sigh*, it's one of those days."

But other than that, everything went smoothly.

_Behold, the capital of the whole entire Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town. The home of 87,000 loyal citizens and also voted 3rd in Mushroom Kingdom's Nicest Cities Search has never had that many tourists at once. Now a group of tourists is actually visiting, although not for sightseeing._

The Massif Bros: Currently in First, 9:27pm

"Who calls taxi, Big Beef?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Good idea!"

"1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!"

It was then that the two remembered that they didn't have fingers.

"...how this work when hands only make rock?"

"...beefs call taxi together instead."

"Sounds like plan."

The Massif Bros-Tour Guides, 9:38pm

"Beefcakes have this leg in the bag!"

"Yeah!"

In front of them, the driving Toad can be seen frantically turning the wheel back and forth trying to avoid crashing with the several cars that are bold enough to be driving on the wrong side of the street. He knew he should have taken that detour...

*SQUEALLLL-CRASH! Sizzle...*

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ZEEKEEPER WAS THAT INFERNAL RACKET?!"

"Um, sorry guys, but some drunk idiot heading home from Club 64 crashed into us. You don't have to pay me, but I can't get you to the castle like this. It's only a mile or two north of here, so you probably could get there in around ten minutes on foot if you hurry."

"Ugh, sound like plan to Lil Beef, go now..."

"Sorry guys! Wait...since when could those two use English that well?"

"Time to walk..."

With a sigh, the two started on their way, knowing that they had just lost a decent chunk of time in the process. All they could hope was that the seven car wreck in the square would cause a traffic jam for the others. At least no one was injured, although the drunk driver would be subjected to severe interrogations and would eventually serve two-hundred hours of community service and was banned for life from Club 64. Not that the brothers cared at the moment.

Meanwhile, the second flight had arrived in Toad Town's airport. This one would have passengers a little more worried and a little more frantic.

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Second, 9:52pm

"Heh! Eat our dust racers! High five JT!"

**Bowser Jr can be seen, a wily smile on the Koopaling's face. "None of the other teams knew this since they didn't see the details of the first flight, but I saw that the first flight fell behind us because of a lucky sandstorm. We're guaranteed to be at the front of the pack, if not being the first teams to arrive."**

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Third, 9:52pm

"Let's get ahead of those Koopas Diddy!"

"Yeah Dad! This race is ON like Uncle KONG!"

"Heh, good one!"

Ace and Clay: Currently in Fourth, 9:53pm

"Hey Ace! I saw there was a huge traffic jam in Toad Square."

"Thanks for finding that out, I'll tell our taxi driver that. We'll get ahead of a team or two with that info! Thanks!"

She leaned over for a cheek peck, only for Clay to get on the ground suddenly.

"WHOA! Someone dropped ten coins Ace!"

"Um, that's nice...yeah, real nice..."

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Fifth, 9:53pm

"Come on Mallow! Everyone's passing us because you're lagging behind!"

"You know, you could have gone ahead and started flagging a taxi Geno."

"No I can't Mallow because then you'd get lost in the airport without me in sight!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"YES YOU WOULD YOU FAT IDIOT!"

"...*sigh*"

_For a change of pace, we head to the castle of the fair Princess Toadstool, the most dignified Princess of all the Kingdoms. This castle has seen almost as many adventures as the Princess inside it, subject to kidnappings, airlifts, and go-kart races. This next adventure though, is one the castle has never seen before; a different race; one without vehicles._

Castle Entrance

The Massif Bros: Currently in First, 9:57pm

The brothers took one look at the board, saw their spots, and immediately smiled.

"So, now what?"

"Hmph, Detour, Clean Up or Clean Out? How do you fix up the castle?"

_A Detour is a choice between two options, each having pros and cons. In this detour, teams must decide on how to assist the castle staff._

_In Clean Up, teams will head to the second floor where they will be assigned a ballroom. This ballroom must be absolutely spotless to the approval of the supervising Toad before they can receive their next clue This task is tedious, but doesn't require a lot of skill to complete._

_In Clean Out, teams will head to the hedge maze, which is over 5 by 5 kilometers in length. They must head inside and defeat 15 of the 200 Venus Fire Traps before exiting the maze. The task is physically demanding and is hard to navigate, but teams can earn up to a 25 minute bonus by collecting up to 5 extra plants. This bonus will let the team start from 5 to 25 minutes earlier on the second leg of the race._

"Heh, choice easy Lil Bro, Clean Out!"

"Big Bro said the thought in Lil Bro's head!"

"Heh, right!"

Hedge Maze

The Massif Bros-Tour Guides, 10:04pm

"So you're racers, eh? Well in that case take this basket and head in. You must exit the maze at the other end and with all fifteen plants or you won't receive your clue."

"...won't?"

"Oh! You're the team that has trouble with English. Won't means 'will not', sorry about that."

"Oh! Neat word eh Lil Bro?"

"Right!"

"Now beefcakes know they 'won't' lose!"

**"Heh, neat word. Lil Bro agrees with Big Bro on that. Nice to learn new things to be speaked."**

Castle Entrance

Ace and Clay: Currently in Second, 10:06pm

"Let's do Clean Up Ace. Sounds easier."

"...okay!"

Second Floor

Ace and Clay-New Couple, 10:11pm

"Ah! You are here for the race, no? Ah, so let me explain your Detour duties! In order to receive your desired clue, you must make it so that your assigned area is completely spotless! Once you do that, I will inspect said area to make sure the job was correctly done, no? If it is, then I would be honored to give you your clue! Go ahead and begin!"

"So, Ace?"

"Yeah Clay?"

"What do you think takes more time, this Detour, or the Toad's rambling?"

"Personally, I don't really care for either."

**"That guy just would not take a hint, no? At least me and Ace can agree on something: that guy needs to SHUT HIS MOUTH."**

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Third, 10:14pm

"Darn it! Ace and Clay must've known about the traffic jam! How did the Massifs get ahead of us though?"

"Probably got a lucky flight JT. Let's do Clean Up. Even without my dad's training, Piranha Plants and Venus Fire Traps are STILL really annoying."

Airport

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Sixth, 10:15pm

"Hey Professor! Traffic jam in Toad Square!"

"Okay! Let's remind the driver!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Seventh, 10:16pm

"Let's pass those guys Daisy!"

"I'll try my best!"

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Eighth, 10:16pm

"Luggage cart straight ahead!"

"Got it! JUMP...and ride! Thanks Cap'n!"

"It's ADMIRAL!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Ninth, 10:16pm

"Hey Professor, I see Luigi!"

"Let's follow them! Luigi knows the area well after all!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Tenth, 10:19pm

"What took you so long Stuffwell?"

"Someone saw me, thought I was their luggage, and almost took me on their flight to Neon City!"

"Oh, next time I'll just carry you myself, so no one does that."

"...thanks. Now..."

"No, No, NO!"

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!"

"GAH! STUFFWELL!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Eleventh, 10:20pm

"Hey Toadsworth! I see a team ahead of us!

"Not for long Toad! I saw there's a traffic jam in Toad Square, and I know the fastest shortcut to get to the Castle!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Last, 10:21pm

"Let's follow Toadsworth! He'll help us catch up!"

"I'm on it Birdo!"

Castle Entrance

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Fourth, 10:23pm

"Even being from the jungle Diddy, I can guarantee you that Toad Town's traffic shouldn't have been THAT bad."

"Yeah, Ace and Clay probably knew about it. Let's do Clean Out Dad! A hedge maze is nothing compared to the confusion of the island's flora!"

"Heh! Just what I was thinking."

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Fifth, 10:26pm

"Let's do Clean Up! I have an idea!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Sixth, 10:27pm

"DANG IT MALLOW! Why didn't you tell me ABOUT THE TRAFFIC JAM?!"

"I didn't know!"

"Ugh, pathetic. Let's go through that maze, at least that sounds fun."

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Seventh, 10:27pm

"Let's go with Clean Up! We'll be able to notice those small details!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Eighth, 10:29pm

"Yes! Gaining spots! Let's do Clean Up Toad, because that hedge maze borders on impossible in my opinion."

**"This leg is going to show a lot about both of us. Me, and Toad. This is probably going to be us at our best, or at least very close TO it. We have to make this count."**

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Ninth, 10:29pm

"Nice idea Birdo! Let's do Clean Up! I hate those dumb Venus Fire Traps..."

With nine of the dozen teams having arrived at the castle, only one has finished by now.

Second Floor

"Wow, nice job guys! Impressive work, here's your clue!"

"Yes! What's it say?"

Ace and Clay: Currently in First, 10:34pm

"Okay Ace, head to the Castle Library and search for one of twelve clues in the massive 44,000 square feet room...crap."

Hedge Maze

"Okay you two, you have three extras, so next leg you'll get a fifteen minute boost."

The Massif Bros: Currently in Second, 10:37pm

"Yes! Great job Lil Bro!"

"Thanks! Now to Library! ...never thought beefcakes say that."

Castle Entrance

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Tenth, 10:39pm

"No way! How did everyone get ahead of us?!"

"Must've gone around. Let's go for Clean Out, I like the idea of bonus time."

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Eleventh, 10:39pm

"Ugh, eleventh! Let's do Clean Out Cap'n!"

"Grrrrrr."

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Last, 10:41pm

"Crap, let's do Clean Up Stuffwell!"

"Sounds good, this is probably our best shot at catching up!"

"True."

Hedge Maze

"Great job guys! That's five extra, for twenty-five minutes bonus!"

"Yes!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Third, 10:43pm

"Nice job Dad!"

"Thanks, but it helped me when I could toss you on top of the walls."

Second Floor

"Great job you four! Mind if I ask why the green one borrowed the vacuum and boombox?"

_~Who ya gonna call?~_

_~GHOSTBUSTERS!~_

"Luigi! Did you really need to do that?"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Fourth, 10:45pm

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Fifth, 10:45pm

"Yes, yes I did."

"Sure..."

**"Ever since discovering a show called 'Ghostbusters' from the real world, Luigi's always sneakin' in references. It gets old. FAST."**

_With one of the largest book collections in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Castle Library is second only to Shiver City's, and is the location of the next twelve clues for the Amazing Race._

Ace and Clay-New Couple

"Any sign of a clue Ace?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

The Massif Bros-Tour Guides

"Others caught up."

"Beefcake know, stupid car crash."

"At least crash slow others too."

Funky and Diddy Kong-Father and Son

"Wait a second, THEY did that?"

"Grr, let's beat them good son!"

**"Those two idiots are really starting to tick me off, and I'm not the only one getting annoyed by the two. Me and Pop will take them down a notch. You're welcome racers."**

Toadsworth and Toad-Fungus Friends

"I feel it Toad, I feel a clue nearby!"

"Then go out and get it!"

Luigi and Elvin-Ghostbusters

"Any Poltergeists Luigi?"

"Heh, luckily no. Any clues Professor?"

"Unluckily, no."

Second Floor

"Yes!"

"Great!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Sixth, 10:48pm

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Seventh, 10:48pm

"Heh! We'll breeze through the library Kooper!"

"Let's hurry Stuffwell!"

Hedge Maze

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Eighth, 10:51pm

"Why'd you hold me back Mallow?!"

"Geno, I found all of the plants AND the five bonus! You did nothing but watch!"

"STOP LYING TO MY FACE!"

"...ugh."

Library

"Yes!"

"Ha!"

"BOOYAH!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in First, 10:53pm

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Second, 10:53pm

Luigi and Elvin; Currently in Third, 10:54pm

"Alright Toadsworth! What's it say?"

"Okay. Search the inside of the castle until the shining smile of the Princess herself makes your spirit soar. Come on, I know this one!"

_To find their next clue, teams must now search the castle to find the stained glass window representation of the fair Princess Peach. Once there, teams must stand in the pool of light the window creates and let themselves be carried to their next clue._

"Heh, too easy Professor! I saw that answer on the way in!"

"Let's follow those two Luigi, they seem to know the answer!"

"HEY KOOPER! Where was your clue?"

"The librarian had it Luigi!"

"That explains how he found it so fast..."

**"I know Wario's lazy, but come on! The librarian?! Even Elvin could find a tougher place to hide it! Actually, that's not really saying anything, considering his nature..."**

Second Floor/Hedge Maze 10:55pm

_"ATTENTION ALL RACERS AT THE DETOUR. THIS IS A TRAFFIC REPORT. ALL RACERS STILL ON THE DETOUR MUST STOP ALL ACTIVITY FOR THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES OR RECEIVE A PENALTY."_

_A Traffic Report is a help/hindrance that affects all racers at a certain point in the race. This leg, all racers at the Detour must cease movement for fifteen minutes or take a sixty minute penalty at the pit stop. No exceptions._

"WHAT?! This sucks..."

"I know Scorch."

"Stop moving Rosalina!"

"I can't! This Fire Trap keeps shooting at me!"

"CRAP!"

**"When I saw Rosy running from that Fire Trap, I knew we were in trouble. After that, I knew what we did those fifteen minutes would probably seal our fate."**

"This isn't good Daisy..."

Library

"HA! Take that library!"

"Yes!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Fourth, 10:59pm

Ace and Clay: Currently in Fifth, 11:01pm

"Let's hurry!"

Castle Balcony

"Hey Toad! Found it!"

"Here it is Kooper!"

"They stopped Luigi!"

At this Toadsworth gave the other four a quizzical glance.

"Well, since all of us seem to be staying together, how about we make an alliance? Me and Toad, Kooper and Kolorado, and Luigi and Elvin. I'm for it!"

"...I can dig it."

"The Ghostbusters are in!"

"Alright! So, to get the clue, we'll have to stand in the light and look into it."

"I knew that!"

"Did you Kolorado?"

"No..."

"Hey Toadsworth, just one question."

"What Luigi?"

"How is there light shining if it's an hour to midnight?"

"It's a portal to an eternally day tower. The time of day doesn't matter."

"Ohh...kay?"

**"With this alliance, me and Toad have a great advantage. We agreed not to wait on each other, but if we get together, we'll do things like share a taxi, give advice, and reserve plane tickets. We also agreed not to use anything to handicap each other, like Yields."**

Hedge Maze

"Sorry that happened girls, hopefully you pull through. Here's your clue!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Ninth, 11:02pm

"Come on Rosy, only eight minutes before the others come!"

"Well at least we got all five bonus plants!"

"True."

_Welcome to the Flying Cap Tower, the location of one Power Star and the Winged Cap. Nowadays, this place is rarely visited for few know of its existence and even less know how to get there. Those that can find the place though, are in for a treat._

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in First, 11:04pm

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Second, 11:04pm

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Third, 11:04pm

"Okay guys, Roadblock! Who can ace this test with flying colors? I'll do this Toad!"

"A test? Leave it to the Professor!"

"It's a Luigi time!"

_A Roadblock is a task that must be completed by only one team member. One team member may only do up to ten roadblocks. In this Roadblock, one person must don Mario's winged cap and collect all eight red coins. If they fail to collect all eight red coins and make it back, they must wait ten minutes before continuing where they left off. If they collect all eight, but fail to make it back, then they must wait the ten minutes, but they do not need to make another run. When the person collects all eight coins and makes it back, then the team will receive their next clue._

"Eh...wot?"

"...crap."

"Heh! This is great!"

**"When I was alone at home, sometimes I borrowed Mario's cap and took it out for a joyride or two. I'm not an expert, but I'm probably the most experienced of all 24 racers."**

"YES!"

**"This Roadblock was actually pretty easy, even though Toad said it looked difficult. The controls just came naturally, so I think this was supposed to be tough by intimidation."**

The Massif Bros: Currently in Sixth, 11:07pm

"Beefcakes go NOW!"

"Yes! Already got it!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Seventh, 11:09pm

"WOO! Peach told me about this ! Let's hurry, the others are about to go!"

Second Floor/Hedge Maze

_"THIS TRAFFIC REPORT HAS NOW CONCLUDED. ALL RACERS MAY NOW RESUME THEIR DETOUR ACTIVITIES. THANK YOU."_

"Finally!"

"Ha! Take that!"

"Ugh..."

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Tenth, 11:11pm

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 11:12pm

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Last, 11:14pm

Flying Cap Tower

"Hm, Roadblock."

"Yes!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Fourth,11:15pm

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Fifth, 11:15pm

"...no. No, no, no, NO! Not already..."

"*sigh*, power-up?"

"Power-up."

"Let's get our next clue...and take our penalty."

**"When Elvin designed me, he made sure power-ups didn't affect me, so I could store items for Mario and Luigi. Star Sprites are immune to power-ups their entire lives. Whenever we come across something requiring a power-up, we'll have to either pick the other option if there is one, or just take a penalty."**

_If teams are unable to complete a Roadblock for any reason whatsoever, then they must take a four-hour penalty. No exceptions._

"So you can't use power-ups? Bummer. I'll give you the clue though."

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 11:16pm

"Head outside to the Royal Cannons and complete the challenge presented to you. Once completed, grab the ticket and blast by cannon to the Castle Roof. There you will find the first possible pitstop. Warning: The last team to arrive may be eliminated."

"*sigh*, let's go Stuffwell."

"Back to...ah forget it."

"I'll do this Daisy."

**"When Daisy and I saw those two and their situation, I felt guilty for the relief I was feeling. I mean, they can't help what happened, but it's still going to hurt their leg. Forget that, it's going to break this leg for them. Ouch."**

Flying Cap Tower

"Yes! Finished!"

"Wow, not bad. Are you related to Mario or something?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Second, 11:28pm

"Done!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Third, 11:29pm

"Let's catch up to the leaders!"

Castle Library

"Found it!"

"Ha!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Eighth, 11:31pm

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Ninth, 11:31pm

"Let's make up for wasted time!"

Funky and Diddy Kong-Father and Son

"Oh come on! Dad, we better find that clue soon..."

_Welcome to the Royal Cannons, where the local artillery branch trains for combat. Past them lies one cannon unique from the others, known as the Castle Cannon. This is the racers' path to the pit stop._

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 11:32pm

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Second, 11:34pm

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Third, 11:36pm

"So you're racers, here's the rundown. There are twelve model cannons on the desk behind me. You must pick the exactly correct trajectory and have me approve it. If incorrect, you'll serve a five minute penalty before correcting it. If correct, I'll push the corresponding button which replaces the model with the cannon ticket. Take it and blast to the top!"

**"Elvin and I agreed that this leg seemed to be based on luck more than skill. From the flights to the library to the cannons, the only skills were the Clean Up Detour and the Roadblock. Even so, I think we were decent. Except for that flight though..."**

Library

"Found it!"

"OH YES!"

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Tenth,11:38pm

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Eleventh, 11:39pm

"Let's get out of this place son!"

**"Honestly, I would have liked this leg if it hadn't been for that library. The flights helped us, we survived the traffic, and I enjoyed that Detour. The library just ate up too much time. That DANG LIBRARY! Gosh, Diddy really hated that. Even more than me."**

"Man, this is bad!"

"I know Birdo! This really...wait, I found it!"

"You did?!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Last, 11:45pm

"Great!"

Flying Cap Tower

Ace and Clay: Currently in Sixth, 11:48pm

The Massif Bros: Currently in Seventh, 11:52pm

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Eighth 11:57pm

"I'm on it Ace! ...wait, what?"

"HA! Big Bro crush Roadblocks!"

"I GET TO FLY? Awesome! This is just like being a Blue Yoshi!"

"Finally done!"

"Phew!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Fourth, 11:59pm

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Fifth, 12:01am

"Yes! Let's catch up to the others Rosy! We need that cushion!"

"Let's catch up Toad, two of the four in front of us have penalties! We could still win this leg!"

**"When Clay and I got there, it became rather obvious that a line was drawn between the first five teams to leave, and the rest of us. The main plus for us was that two of those five were higher than they'll be after the hour or four in penalties. Sorry guys, that's racing."**

Royal Cannons

"Aha!"

"Wow guys, very impressive. Here's your ticket."

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in First, 12:04am

"See ya at the top Luigi!"

"Okay!"

"Hey! I finished!"

"Hmm, okay! Here."

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Second, 12:08am

"Let's hurry!"

"Finished!"

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Third, 12:12am

"Let's hurry!"

"Hello Lou!"

"Hi!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Fourth(arrival), 12:14am

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Fifth(arrival), 12:15am

Flying Cap Tower

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 12:18am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Tenth, 12:20am

"Flying? I'll handle this Pop!"

"I'll take this one BJ! It'll be just like my bat wings!"

"Finished!"

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Sixth, 12:22am

"Yes! Back in the top half Scorch!"

Castle Roof

_This is the rooftop of the esteemed Mushroom Kingdom Castle. No one knows this place as well as the Yoshi that waited for Mario atop the building to present a hefty gift. Of course, there is a nice gift at the pit stop as well. Not a nice personality though, but a nice gift._

"Ah ha ha! So someone finally got up here! Took you teams long enough! Well...Kooper and Kolorado, you are the first team to arrive!"

_Kooper and Kolorado: First Place-12:23am, Day 2_

"YEAH KOOPER!"

"Ha! Yes! So what's our prize?"

"...the next clue. Here you go! Now get moving, because this leg is just getting started!"

_Next time on The Amazing Race: Of Mushrooms and Mayhem-_

_Two teams attempt to fight through their penalties..._

_"No way are we leaving this soon Stuffwell!"_

_"Hurry up Rosy!"_

_While another suffers from sugar overload..._

_"GET BACK HERE ELVIN!"_

_And a new mechanic leaves two teams absolutely devastated._

_"NO FRICKIN' WAY!"_


	3. Leg One, Part Two: A Bittersweet Victory

AN:I posted a poll on my profile for everyone to vote on their teams. For the sake of fairness, please vote BEFORE you read about teams being eliminated! After this chapter, please review on how my writing is after one leg is finished, if you have any criticism, or even to announce your favorite team or don't like who got out already. With that out of the way...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: A Bittersweet Victory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Last time on The Amazing Race..._

_Twelve teams clambered down Hands-On Hall in the start of a race around the world! Most took the series of staircases, but BFFs Daisy and Rosalina, Ghostbusters Luigi and Elvin, and Stuck in Storage Stuffwell and Starlow proved their insanity by jumping off the hundred-story monstrosity instead._

_"WOOHOO!"_

_The teams then flew to Toad Town, with the top five teams falling back from delays. Then they headed to Peach's Castle and arrived at a Detour, where one team ran into problems from a new race mechanic: the Traffic Report._

_"Stop moving Rosy!"_

_"I can't! This Fire Trap keeps shooting at me!"_

_"CRAP!"_

_Another team got held back in a clue search at the Library..._

_"Oh come on!"_

_While a third was unable to attempt the Roadblock..._

_"So you guys can't use power-ups, huh? Bummer,"_

_In the end, Archeologists Kooper and Kolorado reached the pit stop first, only to receive their next clue!_

_For the drama, we will keep timers for between the BFFs and Stuck in Storage, and last place behind both of them._

Day 2-12:24am

"Whaddya mean NOT OVER?!"

Kolorado obviously was annoyed, Kooper was just disappointed.

"I MEAN that you need to read the clue before the other teams catch up! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Sorry Wario, but I'd prefer if it was spelled out to me by someone who can actually spell in the first place. What's the clue say Kooper?"

"Hmm, head to the Toad Town airport and board a flight to the Choco Mountains. Once there, head to the southern base of the mountain for your next clue. Let's hurry before the other teams get here! Maybe we'll get a better flight!"

Flying Cap Tower

"I finished!"

"Yes! Great job Clay!"

Ace and Clay: Currently in Seventh, 12:25am

"Let's catch Scorch!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 12:26am(arrival)

"I'll do this Birdo!"

"AW YEAH!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eighth, 12:27am

"BEEFCAKES AWAY!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Last, 12:28am(arrival), behind both by one hour, thirteen minutes

"Ugh, last! I'll do this one so we don't fall behind Mallow!"

Castle Roof

"Welcome to the roof of the castle. Starlow and Stuffwell, you are the second team to arrive!"

_Starlow and Stuffwell: Second Place-12:30am, Day 2_

"So, let me guess. We have to wait out our penalty."

"That is correct. You WILL have to, once this leg is over. Here's your next clue!"

"Wait, what?!"

**"I'm not sure whether to be happy me and Starlow have a chance to get a lead on last, or annoyed that Wario's already using a double leg when we JUST STARTED."**

"Who cares? We still have a chance Stuffwell!"

Royal Cannons

"Ha! I knew I could remember this!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Fourth, 12:32am

"Nice memory there Toadsworth!"

"Heh, it was nothing. But that doesn't matter, we have to reach that pit stop!"

"Found it!"

Ace and Clay: Currently in Seventh, 12:34am(arrival)

"Let's get crackin' Ace!"

"Yes! Beefcakes here!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eighth, 12:35am(arrival)

"Time to work!"

Castle Roof

"Nice job for a couple of wimps. Luigi and Elvin, you are the third team to arrive!"

_Luigi and Elvin: Third Place-12:39am, Day 2_

"Yes! High five Professor!"

"HOWEVER-this leg's not done yet! Here's your next clue!"

"Ah man! Not already..."

"Yep, already!"

Airport

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in First, 12:42am

"Hey Professor, why isn't this airport closed?"

"Kooper, all country capitals have their airport open 24 hours a day. All the other airports are open from six in the morning until ten at night."

"Oh, I get it. That is rather smart."

"Sadly, the Choco-Airports are NOT capitals. The first flight leaves at 4am and arrives at 6:15. I got us tickets though."

Kooper and Kolorado: First on Galaxy Air 237 to South Choco-Airport

"Well, thanks for that much. So, four hours of dead time..."

**"Well, this sucks. Everyone behind us will catch up! Ugh, gotta stay positive Kooper! At least you're not Starlow and Stuffwell, those two are pretty much done for now."**

Royal Cannons

"Yes! We did it!"

"Finally!"

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Fifth, 12:45am

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Sixth, 12:46am, 38 minutes behind Stuck in Storage

"Let's get up there Captain!"

"Scorch, IT'S ADMIRAL!"

"Let's get up there Rosy! Those other have no chance with that four-hour penalty!"

Castle Roof

"Well, well wussies! Toadsworth and Toad, you are the fourth team to arrive!"

_Toadsworth and Toad: Fourth Place-12:48am, Day 2_

"Yes! I think we did rather well Toad!"

"Yeah, I believe we did."

"Yes, you two caught up nicely. Now keep going and see if you can do it without the home-field advantage. Here's the clue!"

"Wait, what?"

"The leg ain't over yet ya morons! NOW SCRAM!"

"GAH! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Flying Cap Tower

"Ha! That was fun!"

"Yes! That was actually kind of cool!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 12:49am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Tenth, 12:49am

"Let's get back in the mix Diddy!"

"Come on BJ, it's time to gain some ground!"

Airport

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in Second, 12:50am

The twosome had just arrived, and had found some terrible news.

"Crap! We'll never have a chance if everyone catches up Stuffwell!"

"Yeah...wait a second! Isn't the capital only ninety minutes south of the mountain?"

"Caramel City? Um, yeah. So what?"

Stuffwell then showed Starlow just what he meant and turned to the desk adressing the Koopa behind it.

"I need two tickets to Caramel City, soonest ya got!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: First on Flower Fliers 72 to Caramel City(arrives at 3:00am)

"There you go sir, but I suggest you hurry. The flight leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you sir! Come on Starlow, we ain't out of the running yet!"

**"This move will make or break our race. Stuffwell gave us a fighting chance, so all we can do now is finish the leg strong."**

Castle Roof

Two teams were side-by-side to the finish, but one barely got ahead.

"Nice racing you four! Actually got me a little excited there. Anyway...Daisy and Rosalina, you are the fifth team to arrive! That means that Scorch and Bobbery, you losers are the sixth team to arrive!"

_Daisy and Rosalina: Fifth Place-12:53am, Day 2, behind by 23 minutes_

_Scorch and Bobbery: Sixth Place-12:54am, Day 2_

"Wait, what about our penalty?"

"I was getting to that. You four better get moving, because this leg ain't over yet! Here's your next clue!"

"What?! Crap, let's hurry Daisy!"

**"This really sucks, even with the penalty we wouldn't have been eliminated yet! Now that we're still going, Starlow and Stuffwell will be trying like a team reborn, and that's not good when you're the other team with a penalty. Me and Rosy can both agree on that much."**

"You're not getting away that easily girls! Come on Scorch!"

"I'm coming Captain!"

"It's Admiral!"

"Dude, no one cares!"

Airport

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Third, 12:57am

"So, we're stuck?"

"*sigh*, yep Luigi."

"Oh well...do you think we could follow Starlow and Stuffwell? The guy at the counter told me they flew to Caramel City. They'll gain like a hundred minutes!"

"Sorry, but no dice Luigi. We just missed their flight and the next flight arrives at 5:00am. It'd be pointless..."

Luigi and Elvin: Second on Galaxy Air 237 to South-Choco Airport

Flying Cap Tower

"YEAH! Finally!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 1:01am

"Ha! Take that Roadblock! See ya later suckers!"

Mallow and Geno-Battle Buddies

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU INCOMPETENT COWARDS!"

"Hey Geno! Calm down and focus!"

"THEY INSULTED ME! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LET THEM DO THAT?!"

**"Let me explain Geno's attitude, and why I deal with it. When Geno got back to the Star Road, he entrusted the power of wish-making into a single rod, entrusting it to the people of the stars, known as Star Spirits. This worked rather well as seven spirits could handle the wishes faster than just Geno ever could. This ended when Bowser had stolen the Star Rod, defeated Mario, and raised the Mushroom Kingdom Castle into the sky. He had made the mistake of considering Bowser as a hero for defeating Smithy with Mario and friends. When Mario had asked who had failed to create a defense system, the spirits revealed to him that Geno had created the system that failed to protect the Star Rod. Mario lost faith in Geno, considering him an idiot for trusting Bowser. Geno was devastated by the event, and distanced himself from everyone else, especially those he thought to be friends. When 'Grandpa' stuck me with him, Geno anticipated a betrayal and made it clear who was in charge. He wants to show everyone his power, and this was the way to do it. This is his chance at redemption, and he hopes Mario will forgive him. So why didn't I just leave him? Well..."**

"Forget that Geno! Just focus on those last three coins!"

"SHUT UP! I GOT THIS!"

"*sigh*, come on..."

Royal Cannons

"YEAH! BROS MAKE CANNONBEEF!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Seventh, 1:05am

"Ha! See humans at da finish line! WOO!"

"So this is the place..."

"Hmm, cool place. Reminds me of Dad's Artillery Grounds."

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 1:08am(arrival)

Bowser/Jr/Troopa:Currently in Tenth, 1:09am(arrival)

"Well, let's get to it!"

"Your dad has his own artillery?"

BJ gave his parter a flat stare.

"Yeah. Dad told me you destroyed like half of it in the castle chasing down Mario."

"Um, yeah...sorry about that."

"Not me you need to apologize to, but hey, it's a start."

Airport

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Fourth, 1:10am

1:10am

_The first flight is now departing, carrying Stuck in Storage Starlow and Stuffwell only. This flight arrives in Caramel City at 3:00am, 90 minutes south of the mountain._

Airport

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Fifth, 1:17am, behind by 27 minutes

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Sixth, 1:19am

"Too bad, guess we're stuck."

"At least Starlow and Stuffwell can't get ahead."

"Not good for us, Scorch. Everyone's gonna catch up..."

Toadsworth and Toad: Third on Galaxy Air 237 to South-Choco Airport

Daisy and Rosalina: Fourth on Galaxy Air 237 to South-Choco Airport, landing time 2 hours, 45 minutes behind, with estimated arrival time behind by 1 hour, 35 minutes

Scorch and Bobbery: Fifth on Galaxy Air 237 to South-Choco Airport

"At least we know Scorch and Bobbery got the last two tickets, right Rosy?"

"Yeah! And Stuck in Storage couldn't have gotten ahead!"

Luigi and Elvin-Ghostbusters

"Luigi, you know what you have to do."

"*sigh*, I know Professor. She won't be happy 'bout this. I'll tell her though."

He then walked over to Daisy and hugged her.

"Hey Daisy, it's nice to see you again!"

"LUIGI! Hey man, how's your race been?!"

"Pretty good so far, other than our first flight."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Heard you got penalized by something called a Traffic Report, how'd that happen?"

"Everyone at the Detour had to stop for fifteen minutes or take a hour penalty. Rosy got attacked by a Fire Trap, so we couldn't stop."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Well at least Starlow and Stuffwell are stuck with everyone now."

"Um, about that..."

"What?"

"Those two got a better flight than us. They'll be ahead of us by two hours when we land. Sorry to let you down."

"*sigh*, well thanks for being honest with me Luigi."

"Heh, no problem. If you want, me and Elvin will help you out for the race."

"Thanks, I'd love that Luigi!"

Castle Roof

"Not bad for a first leg guys. I always appreciate fellow muscle men. So, Big and Lil Massif, you are the seventh team to arrive!"

_The Massif Bros: Seventh Place-1:21am, Day 2_

"Heh, nice job Big Bro!"

"Lil Bro did nice too!"

"HIGH BEEF!"

"Heh, don't celebrate just yet! This leg is still going guys! Here's the clue."

"What? Beefcakes have to hurry!"

Royal Cannons

"We're here!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 1:22am(arrival)

"FINALLY!"

"Piece of Cake!"

"Done!"

Ace and Clay: Currently in Eighth, 1:26am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Ninth, 1:27am

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Tenth, 1:31am

"Come on Clay! We need to catch up!"

"Heh, just had to remember Dad's advice!"

"We're falling behind Dad!"

"Not for long! Let's pass those two teams!"

Flying Cap Tower

"OH YES! I DID IT!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Last, 1:32am, behind Storage by 2 hours, 17 minutes and behind BFFs by one hour, 33 minutes

"Yes you did Geno, and I'm proud of you for that."

"Shut up Mallow! We need to hurry!"

"...just need to open up again. That's what has to happen here."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope!"

"Then COME ON!"

"I'm coming!"

Airport

The Massif Bros: Currently in Seventh, 1:35am

"...nothing better?"

"I guarantee it! This flight leaves at 6am and arrives at 7:45am, anything faster is sold out!"

"*sigh*, sounds like deal."

The Massif Bros: First on Choco Cruisers 24 to South-Choco Airport

"Beefcakes away..."

**"This is like bad luck. Maybe 'cause beefcakes got good flight early in race. No matter, is no help to Lil Bro or I. Nothing to do now but wait."**

Royal Cannons

"Yes! We did it!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 1:37am

"Hurry! The last pair's here!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Last, 1:38am(arrival), behind Storage by 2 hours, 6 minutes and behind BFFs by 1 hour, 23 minutes

"Let me handle this Mallow!"

"Sure! Good luck!"

"Ha! Who needs luck when you have SKILL!"

Castle Roof

Three teams raced each other to the line, Ace and Clay, Funky and Diddy, and Bowser/Jr/Troopa. One team was barely ahead when another team pulled a trick on them.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

And finished ahead.

"Wow, very devious for a team so young, but should I expect anything less from the Prince of the Koopas? So, Bowser Jr and Jr Troopa, you are the eighth team to arrive-"

_Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Eighth Place-1:40am, Day 2_

"-Ace and Clay, you're the ninth team to arrive-"

_Ace and Clay: Ninth Place-1:40am, Day 2_

"-and Funky and Diddy, you are the tenth team to arrive!"

_Funky and Diddy Kong: Tenth Place-1:40am, Day 2_

"Yeah! Nice move BJ!"

"Not bad, but not good either Ace."

"HEY JUNIORS! YOU WANT A FIGHT?!"

"Calm down Dad! Violence is never the answer!"

"Yeah right, only when the problem ain't physical! LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Whoa guys, calm down! This leg's not even over yet! Here's your clues!"

"Crap! Let's scram JT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU!"

"Wait up Dad!"

"...let's just get moving Clay."

"Right behind ya."

"...idiots. Oh, here's the next team! Time for some fun..."

"Huff, huff, huff...how'd we do?"

"Well girls, I'm sorry to say this...but you're the eleventh team to arrive!"

_Toadette and Birdo: Eleventh Place-1:47am, Day 2_

"We saw last place arriving at the cannon challenge when we left Wario; you weren't going to scare us."

"How about this? The leg's still going, here's your clue!"

"Okay...that is unusual. But who cares? Come on Toadette!"

"...idiots."

Royal Cannons

"Ha! Not a problem!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Last, 1:49am, behind Storage by 1 hour, 41 minutes and behind BFFs by 1 hour, 3 minutes

"Great job Geno! When we get back up front, it'll be because of you!"

"Mallow: we're way behind everyone else and the pit stop is next! How could we POSSIBLY stay in it?!"

"The penalties Geno."

"Right! Now hurry up!"

"I'm coming..."

Airport

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Eighth, 1:51am

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 1:52am

Ace and Clay: Currently in Tenth, 1:55am

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 1:58am

"Run BJ!"

"HEYA HARD HEADS! YOU WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN?! COME ON! I DARE YOU!"

"Dad! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Really Diddy? You expect me to let them off the hook?"

"No Dad. I expect you to kick their butts, but by beating them every leg!"

"Hmph, still want to pound them."

"At least that's done with Clay."

"Yeah! A race full of that is NOT what I signed up for!"

"Yes! We caught up Birdo!"

"Yeah. To SEVENTH. Not that impressive."

"Like it or not Birdo, we're all on the same flight."

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Second on Choco Cruisers 24 to South-Choco Airport

Funky and Diddy Kong: Third on Choco Cruisers 24 to South-Choco Airport

Ace and Clay: Fourth on Choco Cruisers 24 to South-Choco Airport

Toadette and Birdo: Fifth on Choco Cruisers 24 to South-Choco Airport

**"This leg is all about who can stay out of last and/or inside the penalty ranges of the BFFs and Stuck in Storage. Everyone on our flight, me and Clay included, are focused on that. Those on the first flight are focused on surviving their penalty or winning this leg. This leg will be won by one of four teams: Luigi and Elvin, Toadsworth and Toad, Kooper and Kolorado, or Scorch and Bobbery. Which one will win this leg? That I can't tell."**

Castle Roof

"Hey Wario! How'd we do?"

"Ah, there you are! Mallow and Geno, you are...the last team to arrive!"

_Mallow and Geno: Last Place, 2:01am, Day 2, behind Stuck in Storage by 1 hour, 31 minutes and behind BFFs by 1 hour, 8 minutes_

"No..."

"NO WAY! HOW COULD WE FINISH FOUR HOURS BEHIND ANYONE?!"

"...you didn't."

"Wait, so why are we last?"

"Because this leg's still not over! Here's your next clue!"

"What?! Geno, this is great! We can make up ground on everyone now!"

"Yeah! Let's make up for your mistakes!"

"...okay!"

Airport

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Last, 2:13am, behind Storage by 1 hour, 23 minutes and behind BFFs by 56 minutes

"Wait, the first two flights are BOTH full? This sucks!"

"I have an idea! Hello ma'am, could you put us on standby for the first flight?"

Mallow and Geno: On Standby for Galaxy Air 237 to South-Choco Airport

"Okay sir, I'll put you on standby, but no guarantees on available seats."

"Thanks!"

"Dude, not bad for a fool! But what if it doesn't work?"

"I'll put us on standby for the second flight. If that fails, we'll be back to square one. But that's very unlikely."

"Sure. You know, that's actually a smart move."

"...heh, thanks."

"I think I can trust you. At least during the race."

"I promise not to betray you like that. Don't worry."

"When did I say I was worried?"

"Do you know anyone who could be in Last in this competition without being worried?"

"Heh, fair point Mallow. So what if we get out?"

"Then let's at least have fun until then."

"...yeah. I think I can do that. Thanks Mallow."

"No problem Geno. No problem."

**"Now I've gotten Geno to trust me, if only for the race. Now I just need to help him open up to the other teams. An alliance would be helpful after all. Now to figure out who to team up with. Not someone who's teamed with Luigi, that will remind him of Mario. So there goes four teams. Now who's left?"**

_Welcome to Caramel City, capital of the Choco Republic. Home to 253,000 citizens and seeing 35 million tourists a year, this town will be seen only a short time and is one team's ticket to surviving the first elimination._

Starlow and Stuffwell-Stuck in Storage, 3:00am

"Come on Starlow! We need every second we can get!"

"Sorry, but it's hard when I have to make sure you don't end up in Shiver City as luggage!"

"But we need to get BACK TO ADVENTURE!"

"Stuffwell, shut up, or I'm putting you on the baggage carousel, and I don't care where it's heading!"

3:55am

"Mallow and Geno, please report to Gate 12C."

Shrugging their shoulders at each other, they ran over to the gate.

"Did we forget something ma'am?"

"No, I'm happy to tell you that two tickets have become available! Here you go!"

Mallow and Geno: Sixth on Galaxy Air 237 to South-Choco Airport

"Yes! We're ahead again Geno!"

"Hey, it was YOUR idea. So thanks for that. Of course, if we still get out, I WILL blame you still."

"Sure thing Geno. Whatever you say. By the way, I created an alliance with another team."

"Um, cool dude, but with who?"

"We're teamed up with..."

The Massif Bros-Tour Guides

"Beefcakes teamed with WHO now?"

"Wooden Boy and Mush Man Lil Bro."

"Those two? For real?"

"Yeah, beefcake know is strong team, but four others teamed versus beefcakes. Even beefcakes have troubles with FOUR TEAMS."

"Hm, true. But why dose two?"

"Dey smart two, help with brain stuff."

"Oh. But is two teams not good versus four?"

"Right, was getting to that. Working with one more team."

"Who?"

"With..."

Bowser/Jr/Troopa-Junior Jokers

"So let me get this straight. We're teamed up with the Massif Bros AND Mallow and Geno?"

"Yep! Exactly JT!"

"But why?"

"Dude, there's already a team of four ready to go against everyone else. We need at least SOMEONE else to help us!"

"Okay, you got a point. But don't we need at least one more team for it to be a fair match?"

"Yeah, and I'll work on THAT problem later this leg."

"Sounds good."

4am

_The second flight is now departing. It contains Archeologists Kooper and Kolorado, Ghostbusters Luigi and Elvin, Fungus Friends Toadsworth and Toad, BFFs Daisy and Rosalina, Student and Mentor Scorch and Bobbery, and Battle Buddies Mallow and Geno. This flight arrives in South-Choco Airport at 6:15am and is 20 minutes south of the mountain._

_Now we head to the Southern Mountain Base of Choco Mountain. One of two starting points for aspiring hikers to begin their climb, the base is also used as a temporary storage for goods flowing out of the nearby mines. Another temporary fixture is here, and is also the the goal for twelve teams, for this stores their next clue._

"Yes Stuffwell! We're the first ones here!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 4:25am

"Yeah, got that-wait, what's this?"

"Something called a Carpool? What the heck?"

_A Carpool is a method used to stall two teams for the rest of a leg. In a double leg, this lasts until the real pit stop. A team may use a Carpool only once during the race, out of the three legs it is found. If it is used, the two teams selected must remain together the rest of the leg. One team may not leave a task without the other, and they must do the same Detour, and must both be able to use the same transportation. If they are the last to arrive, the team with the lower ranking the leg before is the one that gets eliminated. Finally, the teams will both wait out all penalties together. What's the catch? If the team that uses it finishes ahead of the Carpooled teams, that team receives a one hour head start next leg. But if the team that uses it finishes behind those two teams, next leg they will have to serve a penalty of one hour at the end of the leg._

"Hm, interesting but no thanks for now! We have enough penalties! So what's the clue say Stuffwell?"

"A Roadblock! Who's ready to rock and roll?"

_A Roadblock __is a task that must be completed by only one team member. One team member may only do up to ten roadblocks. In this Roadblock, teams must carry two tons of locally mined rock candy and carry it a mile downhill by hand. It does not have to be completed all in one run, but the more trips you make, the longer you will be at the Roadblock. When the total weight has reached two tons, teams will receive their next clue._

"I'll do this one Starlow! I can store a lot inside me after all! Hmm...easy! I can do this in three or four trips!"

"Good luck!"

Toad Town Airport

"So let me get this straight. You want us to team up with you?"

"Exactly! We know there is a group of four teams working together, and me and JT here are part of a three team group! Now we're giving you a chance to get on a side and not in the crossfire without a way to hit back. Do you accept?"

"...okay, we'll join."

"Then welcome to the team...Birdo and Toadette."

Southern Mountain Base

"Congrats suitcase! Thought you would need a little more time though, instead of just three trips."

"Thanks for the compliment sir, but I've carried the supplies of THE Mario Bros, so I think it isn't that surprising."

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 4:51am

"Great job Stuffwell! What's it say?"

"Hm, make your way to the source of Cocoa Creek, where you will find your next clue. Come on Starlow! BACK TO THE TAXI!

_Welcome to Cocoa Creek, the purest source of milk chocolate in the nation, and probably the world. This place is almost as popular as Caramel City with tourists, and the location of the next set of twelve clues._

"Yes! We're taking a lead!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 5:13am

"So what are we doing now Starlow?"

"The Detour. Serial Killer or Cereal Killer. What will you taste, sweet chocolate or sweet destruction?"

_A Detour is a choice between two options, each having pros and cons. In this Detour, teams will decide how to support the Chocitizens._

_In Serial Killer, teams will head to the Sweet Sniper Center and equip a dart gun. After that, they will attempt to complete the entry test to be accepted into the school. Each member will have to hit the series of ten targets with twelve darts. If failed, the member will wait a five minute penalty. After ten failed attempts, teams will wait a ten minute penalty and then get the clue. If both team members can beat it by their tenth try, they will receive their next clue. If a member completes the course on their first try, they will receive the clue automatically and the member will receive the ranking of Rookie Sniper, which will allow them to be accepted into any sniper school in the Choco Republic, Beanbean Kingdom, or Mushroom Kingdom._

_In Cereal Killer, teams will head to Rocky Road Ridge, known better as the Rockfall area of the Choco Mountain race course, and head to the lone building carved into the mountain. There, each team must ready their stomachs, and then eat a combined total of four pounds of cereal in one hour before they can receive their clue. If this task is failed, the team must serve a one hour penalty before receiving their next clue._

"Let's do the first one Starlow, that one-hour penalty is NOT what we need!"

**"Stuffwell has really taken charge this leg. Under pressure, I thought I would have to keep him out of trouble. Instead, he's been keeping US out of elimination. From the different flight to the Roadblock to the Detour choice, that suitcase has showed me a side I didn't even think he HAD to begin with. Not bad Stuffwell, not bad at all."**

_Now we head to the Sweet Sniper Center, ranked second in sharpshooting only to Sarasaland. This facility trains 25,000 snipers every year, and is about to test the first race team to arrive._

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 5:36am

A lone Snifit walked out to greet the team at the entrance.

"So you're here for the race? Well then, welcome to our school!"

"Thank you sir! Can we start yet? Me and Starlow have to build a lead so we don't get eliminated by a four-hour penalty."

"Oh, ouch. Sorry 'bout that guys. Well then, I'll get you equipped and then it's off to the test."

Shooting Range

"Alright you two! Here's the range! You must stay behind the line and hit all ten targets with only twelve darts! Every miss results in a five minute penalty, and if either of you misses the tenth try, there's a ten minute penalty before you get the clue! Ready? Then start anytime!"

"There's one, two, three! Hey, I'm good at this!"

"There's one, AND...a miss. Dang. At least Starlow's doing well."

After Try One, 5:43am

Starlow-Complete! One Miss

Stuffwell-5/10 with Seven Misses

"Wow miss, you are incredible! For completing this course on your first try, I hereby give you the ranking of Rookie Sniper!"

"Wait, what?!"

"You are now eligible to train as a long-distance shooter in any school in the Mushroom Kingdom, here in the Choco Republic, or in the Beanbean Kingdom. Because you can float, I'll recommend you be put in the Sky training program with the other flying members. Congratulations!"

"Wow, thanks sir! This is a real honor!"

"No, I'm honored to have a natural talent like you here! Once the talking suitcase is done, I can give you the clue."

"IT'S STUFFWELL!"

**"That was amazing, just great! If we didn't win the race, I figured it would be hard to make the money to get by. After my adventures with Mario and Luigi, I had been fired from my position as ambassador to the Mushroom Kingdom because they feared all that craziness had messed with my sanity. After this race, I had no idea what I would do, so this was perfect. Just perfect."**

6am

_The third and final flight is now departing. This flight is carrying Tour Guides Big and Lil Massif, Junior Jokers Bowser Jr and Jr Troopa, Father and Son Funky and Diddy Kong, New Couple Ace and Clay, and Gal Pals Toadette and Birdo. This flight arrives in South-Choco Airport at 7:45am, 20 minutes south of the mountain._

South-Choco Airport

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Second, 6:16am

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Third, 6:16am

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Fourth, 6:17am, behind Storage by 2 hours, 48 minutes

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Fifth, 6:17am

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Sixth, 6:18am

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Seventh, 6:18am

"Let's stay in front Kooper!"

"Like I'd rather be in the BACK?"

"Let's win this leg Toad!"

"Let's catch up to Starlow and Stuffwell!"

"Like I need to be told that Rosy!"

"YEE-HAW! RIDE 'EM YOSHI!"

"Dude, no. Just no."

"Luigi, this place is all CHOCOLATE."

"So what? ...NO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT."

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

"Dang it Professor! Stop quoting Spongebob!"

"Heh, take that Luigi."

"Let's be the first team to the pit stop this time!"

"Yeah Mallow! Dude, I bet you ten coins that the pit stop is at the mountain peak!"

"You're on!"

Shooting Range

After Try Nine, 6:19am

Stuffwell-Complete! Two Misses

"Nice job you two! I am happy to give you the clue!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 6:20am

"Yes! Read it Starlow!"

"Make your way to the peak of the mountain on foot and head inside the Choco Boulders Factory to find the next possible pit stop. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. Let's hurry Stuffwell!"

"Good-bye Starlow! Good-bye suitcase!"

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"

Southern Mountain

"Yes! Second ones here!"

"Found it!"

"Ha!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Second, 6:32am, behind Storage by 2 hours, 7 minutes

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Third, 6:33am

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Fourth, 6:35am

"Carpool? Let's use it now Rosy!"

"You sure?"

"The Roadblock requires strength, can we stay ahead with THAT?"

"Good point, but who to use it on?"

"...I got it!"

With that, she turned to the board and pushed two buttons.

"We choose to Carpool the Juniors and Massifs!"

"Okay, now you do this Daisy!"

"I'm on it!"

"Ouch, those four ain't gonna like this Scorch."

"Oh well Captain, it ain't our problem! I'll do this one!"

"Admiral! Anyway, why not me?"

"How ya gonna lift those rocks? You got no hands!"

"...go ahead."

"I'll do this one Geno!"

"...alright! Don't let me down!"

"I won't Geno! You can count on me!"

**"What happened to those two? They seem like a totally different team than at the castle! This version of the team is less annoying, but seems WAY more dangerous to compete against. Rosy and I both know this will be a problem, but just how to deal with it is the question we're wondering 'bout."**

**"So why did my attitude to Mallow make a 180? He proved to me that I could trust him, simple as that. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have pulled a move like that to help us. So for now at least, I think I can trust him. I still don't trust this alliance group he created though, and I'm gonna turn on them when it will have the most effect. Sorry everyone, but this is redemption for me, and you can't get in the way of that."**

**"I've seen Geno do this before. He decides to play nice because it benefits him. It never lasts too long, and if we don't start improving FAST, he'll go back to yelling at me like usual. I'll do what I always do in this case: enjoy it while it lasts."**

"Found it!"

"We're here!"

"Ugh, finally."

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Fifth, 6:41am

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Sixth, 6:41am

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Seventh, 6:42am

"Luigi, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO EAT THE TAXI?!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"Sorry man, but your teammate just ain't stable! I'm breaking this team's alliance with you and Elvin!"

"But Kooper..."

"I'm sorry chap, but I have to agree with the Koopa. The Toads are separating with the Koopas. Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Toadsworth..."

"Now Kolorado, I'll do the Roadblock."

"I'll do this one Toadsworth!"

"Guys...*sigh*, well, time to make a move. GET BACK HERE ELVIN!"

"HI WEEGEE! THAT'S FUN TO SAY! WEEGEEWEEGEEWEEGEEWEE-"

"Professor, listen! There's a bunch of rock candy we need to move! If you do good, I'll get you some chocolate later this leg!"

"OKAY! WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heh, Toadsworth and Kolorado, you're gonna regret leaving us and the girls behind. That's my promise, and I'll do anything to keep it!"

**"Luigi's starting to scare me. While I was waiting for Toad to finish, I saw Luigi mumbling to himself about something in a low voice. I don't know if he still has a bit of Mr L in him or if Elvin's rubbin' off on him or SOMETHING, but I'm starting to wonder if the professor isn't the one everyone needs to worry about..."**

_Welcome to the Choco Boulders Factory, where over 2 billion boxes of Choco Boulders are produced each year and sent to nations around the world. Now this massive complex is home to something else: the first pit stop in a race around the world. But where's the pit stop? Wario didn't tell them. That sneaky little-_

"Finally here! Dang, that climb takes it out of you!"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 6:52am

"So where to now Starlow?"

"...the clue didn't say."

"*sigh*, we're gonna have to search for the pit stop, aren't we? Well, we know with Wario's stomach, he's gonna want to be near food, especially since it's almost breakfast."

"How about the snack room?"

"That's it! Now to find the place. Let's find a map!"

Southern Mountain Base

"Ha! Did it!"

"I'm done!"

"WOOOOOOO!"

"Finished!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Second, 6:52am

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Third, 6:53am

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Fourth, 6:55am

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Fifth, 6:58am, behind Storage by 2 hours 7 minutes

"Nice Mallow!"

"Wow Toad! That is impressive speed!"

"Elvin, since you'd eat any taxi I call and I REALLY don't want to shell out another hundred coins to pay for a new taxi, I'm just gonna ride you like a Yoshi. Okay?"

"OKAY! YOSHIYOSHIZOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"I'm okay with staying with your boyfriend Daisy, but his partner sure is unusual."

"I know, but it's just the chocolate Rosy."

"Yeah, but still. That guy's going almost as fast as the taxi!"

**"This discovery is gonna make or break this team's race. Because of this leg, I've uncovered the rampaging loon known as Choco Elvin. These two are complete opposites, and if the wrong one's out at the wrong time, it WILL eliminate us. Normal Elvin is smart and cautious, but weak and slow. Choco Elvin is nothing like that, fast and strong, but is reckless and doesn't use his head. I'm stuck with Choco Elvin for this leg and the start of the next leg, but after that I make the calls on which Elvin is out. To be honest, I'm actually pretty excited about this."**

Choco Boulders Factory

"Wario, I'm glad you decided to bring the race here, but do you really need that many boxes of cereal?"

"Of course I do! Do you think I get these muscles by eating salad?!"

"Um, a team is arriving sir."

"Ah, it's them!"

"See! I told you he was here!"

"Did I say you were wrong?"

"So Wario, how'd we do?"

"You did great to be honest. But Starlow and Stuffwell, even though you are the first team to arrive-"

Starlow and Stuffwell: Currently in First, 7:00am

"-you will have to serve a four hour penalty before I can check you in. Please stand next to the vending machine and help yourself to a free drink or snack."

"Um, okay. You're acting pretty nice right now, are you okay Wario?"

"Yeah, either my brain hasn't woken up yet or your penalty seems cruel enough by itself."

"Um, got it."

Starlow and Stuffwell: 3 hours, 59 minutes left

**"We've done everything we could to put the field behind us, now me and Starlow will have to wait for the penalty to end and see just how well we managed to do. It'll be nerve wracking, but hey, at least we won't be hungry!"**

Southern Mountain Base

"I'm done!"

"Sorry Kolorado!"

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Sixth, 7:03am

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Seventh, 7:05am

"Come on Scorch! We're losing time with the lead pack!"

"It's okay, but we need to hurry!"

Cocoa Creek

"Yeah! Second ones here!"

"Don't get cocky yet!"

"Hey Toadsworth! You still think you made the right choice?!"

"Dang! Lost some time!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Second, 7:14am

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Third, 7:14am, behind Storage by 2 hours, 1 minute

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Fourth, 7:15am

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Fifth, 7:18am

"Let's shoot some targets Toad!"

"Let's follow the Toads Rosy!"

"Hey Elvin! I know where we can find some chocolate for you to eat!"

"REALLY?! YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO!"

"Let's go for the targets Mallow, because a wooden doll can do a lot of things, but eating is NOT one of them."

**"What the heck is Luigi doing?! That guy pulls up next to us in the taxi riding HIS TEAMMATE of all things, and then Elvin EATS one of our tires! What's worse is that I could HEAR Luigi TELLING his partner to do it! Mallow and I have no idea what's wrong with that team. What the heck Luigi? Just what the heck?"**

"Found it!"

"There it is!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Sixth, 7:22am

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Seventh, 7:23am

"Let's do the dart gun Kooper!"

"Hope you're hungry Scorch!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Yoshi! Of course I'm hungry!"

Sweet Sniper Center

Daisy and Rosalina-BFFs

Toadsworth and Toad-Fungus Friends

Mallow and Geno-Battle Buddies

"Three more teams, wonderful! Each of you grab a dart gun and follow me to the range!"

_Now we head to a lone building carved into the mountainside, rarely visited by anyone as it has no unusual features other than the fact that it's in the mountain, a logical decision considering the high risk of falling rocks the size of cars. Inside though, is the Choco Boulders test lab, where new varieties are tested daily. One team is about to discover the lab though, and is heading this way now._

Luigi and Elvin-Ghostbusters

"Hello guys! It's nice to have visitors for once! Please take a seat and we will bring you the cereal."

"Thanks sir, but just a warning. My teammate here gets REALLY crazy on chocolate."

"Come on! I've seen people affected by chocolate, I don't think there will be a problem."

"ILIKECHOCOLATEDOYOULIKECHOCOLATELUIGISAIDYOUWOULDGIVEMECHOCOLATE!"

"...wow."

"I know, and you're about to give him chocolate."

"*sigh, here we go."

Choco Boulders Break Room

"This waiting REALLY sucks Stuffwell..."

"Welp, what could we have done differently Starlow? Complete the first Roadblock?"

"True."

Starlow and Stuffwell: 3 hours, 34 minutes left

Shooting Range

After Try Four

Daisy-Complete! One miss

Rosalina-Nine/Ten! Three misses

After Try Three

Toadsworth-Complete! Two misses

Toad-Two/Ten... Ten misses

After Try Two

Mallow-Five/Ten. Seven misses

Geno-Four/Ten. Eight misses

"We're here for the race!"

Kooper and Kolorado-Archeologists

"Welcome sirs! Please grab a dart gun and head inside with me!"

Choco Boulders Lab

"Um, hello. We're here for the race!"

**"Most of the targets were not easy, but at least those were POSSIBLE! That last one though, was definitely not. The last one was not only the farthest away, moving the fastest, and the smallest, but it was also spinning! So not only is the target far away from where you aimed for by the time it gets there, even if you aim correctly, it will just spin around the dart! I'm sure Daisy and I weren't the only people annoyed by that."**

Scorch and Bobbery-Student and Mentor

Inside was Elvin diving into a pile of cereal and Luigi sitting on the other side of the table, just calmly munching his lone bowl of cereal and milk.

"Hey guys! Take a seat, they'll be back soon!"

"Um, hey Luigi. Aren't you supposed to be hurrying?"

"Nah Scorch, my pal Choco Elvin has this covered."

"Choco Elvin? Care for an explanation?"

"Basically, Elvin's a different person with chocolate."

"How different?"

"Well Bobbery, you know what happened when I called a taxi?"

"What?"

"He ATE IT."

"You're kidding me. With a guy willing to do things like that, I'm assuming that your group of four teams made a split."

"Bingo! Now it's just us and my girlfriend's team."

"How about me and Scorch team up with you and the girls? I think it would help us all."

"Sure! We need all the help we can get! Now dig in!"

"Luigi, Scorch is almost halfway done. I'm just waiting with you now."

"Ah, I see."

South-Choco Airport

Ace and Clay: Currently in Eighth, 7:47am

Funky and Diddy: Currently in Ninth, 7:48am

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Tenth, 7:48am

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eleventh, 7:48am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Last, 7:49am, behind Storage by 4 hours, 49 minutes and behind BFFs by 1 hour, 32 minutes

"A nation made on chocolate. Well that's something."

"Wow Dad, if this was bananas instead of chocolate, we would have it MADE!"

"Whoa Birdo, this place has WAY too much brown."

"Heh, if we're lucky Toadette, you may find some WHITE chocolate this leg for a splash of color."

"Whoa, is like opposites. Fitness of mountain and fat maker sweets."

"Let's be careful JT, the Massifs have a terrain advantage being on the mountain, so everyone will target them."

"I'll remember that."

**"What's my goal for this race? Well, to be honest, my goal is to prove I can go without my family and get far. Everyone expects me to follow in Dad's footsteps and quarrel with the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario forevermore, but that's just not me. I may be mischievous, but I can't be the bad guy Dad is. That's why I never fight Mario directly, and when I do, it's in one of Ludwig and Iggy's machines like my Clown Car. I don't like to fight, that's Roy's thing. So what do I specialize in? THAT is why I'm here. Dad thinks I'm here terrorizing like everyone, while I'm actually learning who I am and making friends instead. Because of that, I believe I have a shot at getting far in this."**

Shooting Range

"Yes! Thank you sir!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Second, 7:53am, behind Storage by 1 hour, 33 minutes

"Let's hurry Rosy!

Choco Boulders Lab

"Ha! That was delicious!"

"Not bad Professor."

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Third, 7:59am

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Fourth, 8:04am

"Let's hurry! I doubt anyone else is done Scorch!"

"Yeehaw! Ride 'em Elvin!"

**"I have no idea how an old man can move faster than I would on a Dash Pepper. It's ridiculous."**

Shooting Range

"Hah! Finished!"

"Nice shooting partner!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Fifth, 8:04am

"Let's hurry! We're still in this!"

"I'm coming Geno!"

"Yes! Done!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Sixth, 8:05am

"Mallow and Geno can't escape us! Good luck with this Toad!"

"Heh, thanks Kooper. Same to you. Same to you..."

**"That dart gun hated me! It had massive recoil on every shot, knocking me on my feet and the shot to the ceiling, and Toadsworth was surprised my head was intact afterwards. They said part of the test was picking the right equipment and that I picked the worst one on the wall. Lucky me."**

Southern Mountain Base

"There's the box!"

"Nice short path side salad!"

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Eighth, 8:06am

The Massif Bros: Currently in Ninth, 8:06am

"First off Lil, my name is Bowser Jr, or BJ, NOT SIDE SALAD."

"But is color of salad?"

"So are you."

"True. And Two?"

"We got hit with something called a Carpool...NO FRICKIN' WAY!"

"...sucks Big Bro."

"Indeed."

"Well, let's try to stay ahead everyone!"

"Right JT! Let's do this! I'll do the Roadblock with Big Massif, now it's time to hurry!"

**"Alright, I can understand that Daisy and Rosalina are worried about their penalty and I understand why they picked the mountain men Massifs to use it on. But why with me and JT? Maybe it wouldn't bother me as much if we finished the first leg ahead of the bros, but since we didn't, we'll be eliminated if someone doesn't finish behind us both! Ugh, this is JUST great..."**

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Tenth, 8:11am

Ace and Clay: Currently in Eleventh, 8:11am

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Last, 8:12am, behind Storage by 3 hours, 47 minutes and behind BFFs by 1 hour, 40 minutes

"Heh, serves the Massifs right Dad! Can you do this?"

"Of course!"

"Let's catch up to the other flights Ace, I'll do this Roadblock!"

"Sorry Toadette, this one's mine!"

Choco Boulders Factory

"Found it!"

"Here we go!"

"We're here!"

Daisy and Rosalina: Currently in Second, 8:19am, behind Storage by 1 hour, 27 minutes

Scorch and Bobbery: Currently in Third, 8:21am

Luigi and Elvin: Currently in Fourth, 8:21am

"Let's hurry Rosy!"

"Race you for the prize Luigi!"

"You're on!"

"We're here!"

Kooper and Kolorado: Currently in Fifth, 8:24am

"Come on, Professor! We still have a shot!"

Southern Mountain Base

"Piece of cake!"

"Thank you Super Training!"

"Weak side salad..."

"IT'S BJ!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Eighth, 8:25am

Ace and Clay: Currently in Ninth, 8:27am

The Massif Bros: Currently in Tenth, 8:30am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Eleventh, 8:30am

"Let's hurry! Everyone's right behind us Diddy!"

"Come on Ace! The last few aren't far behind!"

"What is problem with easy rock lift Big Bro?"

"Have to help side salad with lift before can leave."

"Once again, IT'S BJ!"

Toadette and Birdo-Gal Pals

"Oh come on! I'm not even half done yet! Sorry Toadette..."

Choco Boulders Factory

"Hah! We're here!"

Mallow and Geno: Currently in Sixth, 8:31am

"Maybe we can still win! Let's find the pit stop Mallow!"

Choco Boulders Break Room

"So Wario, who do you think will win the leg?"

"Well Starlow, the CEO let me have access to the cameras, so I can tell you five other teams are in the factory."

"Who?"

"There's Daisy and Rosalina, but they have that penalty. The Ghostbusters are here, but Choco Elvin could be a problem."

"Choco Elvin?"

"You'll see. There's Scorch and Bobbery, but they aren't moving that fast. Then we have the Koopas, they're good at finding stuff and things like that."

"Don't you have a way with words Wario..."

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me! Anyway, the last pair is Mallow and Geno. Geno's acting nice, for now at least, but they just arrived. So to be honest-"

"For once!"

"-...I have no idea Starlow. Hey, I see a team! Three teams actually."

Indeed, three teams WERE racing to the finish, one being faster than another, and another being faster than the other. The six racers landed on the mat, separated by only a few seconds and panting from exhaustion.

"Congratulations you six! First off, Daisy and Rosalina, get in the corner and start your penalty!"

Daisy and Rosalina-59 minutes left

Starlow and Stuffwell-2 hours, 25 minutes left

"Alright, just glad me and Rosy get into the next leg!"

"Now, for the rest of you. I'm impressed, but here's your rankings...Scorch and Bobbery, you are the first team to arrive!"

_Scorch and Bobbery: First Place-8:35am, Day 2_

"YES! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Heh, not bad Scorch."

"Yes, not bad indeed, for finishing this leg first, you have won 10,000 coins each!"

"YEAH! HIGH FIVE BOBBERY!"

"Remember, no hands? I thought we cleared this up earlier in the leg when you did the Roadblock."

"Right, how do you steer a ship without hands anyway?"

"Well, I used to just tell someone else where to go, until a relic I found gave me small psychic powers."

"Dude, that's awesome! Where's the relic?"

"It's the anchor symbol on my hat. The thing can only let me steer, not much else besides keep my mustache trim on the open seas."

"Heh, not bad Bobbery, being a fellow explorer, I have an appreciation of the smaller treasures in life. Now for the last two...Kooper and Kolorado, you are the second team to arrive!"

_Kooper and Kolorado: Second Place-8:36am, Day 2_

"Not bad Kolorado!"

"Eh, I prefer it without the double leg."

Shooting Range

"FINALLY!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Seventh, 8:41am

"Let's hurry!"

**"I felt pathetic at the Detour, especially since Toadsworth breezed through it like an assassin somehow. Wait...how DID he do that?"**

Cocoa Creek

"There's the clue box!"

"Found it!"

"Come on side salad!"

"IT'S BJ! FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT!"

Ace and Clay: Currently in Eighth, 8:43am

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Ninth, 8:43am

The Massif Bros: Currently in Tenth, 8:45am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Eleventh, 8:45am

"Detour Ace, we're sniping!"

"Why do we have to shoot with weapons?"

"Would ya rather eat four pounds of cereal?"

"...never mind."

"I'm hungry, Dad..."

"Well then, that makes it easy! Come on Diddy!"

"Junk food? No good! Side salads good with shooting?"

"Heck yeah! Let's go!"

"SERIOUSLY?! IT'S ONLY TWO LETTERS!"

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Hey Daisy, there's another team arriving!"

"Hm, I'm surprised they're here already Rosy."

"Hey Wario, by the looks of the two penalties being served, I assume me and Mallow are at the real pit stop."

"Yeah, and not in last this time either Puppet Pal."

"PUPPET PAL?! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Calm down Geno! You know this is what he wants you to do!"

"*sigh*, alright Mallow. So, how'd we do?"

"...ya got up to third guys! Impressive comeback!"

_Mallow and Geno: Third Place-8:47am, Day 2_

"HA! We're back in it!"

"Yeah Mallow. Just curious Wario, but how far are we behind first?"

"Around twenty minutes, not much in this point of the competition."

"Heh, not too shabby then. Hey Mallow, another team's arriving!"

"Let's get off the mat then so they can get on."

The next team then got on the mat, one excited and the other just annoyed.

"Hello Wario, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ah, the Ghostbusters. So Luigi, how ya feelin' about your new discovery?"

"I LIKE BUNNIES!"

"To be honest Wario, I already knew this, and the Choco Mountain leg just revealed it to everyone sooner than I would have liked."

"Well then, Luigi and Choco Elvin, you are the fourth team to arrive!"

_Luigi and Elvin: Fourth Place-8:48am, Day 2_

"Thanks Wario! It's nice to know that the leg I was forced to use Choco Elvin on against my will didn't cost us much. Good luck Daisy, I'm taking my partner to terrorize the workers!"

"Thanks Luigi!"

"IWANNASNACK!"

Distant screams of pain and agony ensued shortly after, and anime-style sweatdrops could be seen on everyone still at the Pit Stop.

"WOW."

"Told ya Starlow."

"Yeah Daisy, but STILL..."

**"My opinion of the teams? Scorch and Bobbery got lucky with a food Detour and finding the Pit Stop. Kooper and Kolorado seem more consistent, but less dominating this half of the leg. Starlow and I agree that Geno will be the end for his team, but we disagree on the Ghostbusters. She claims Choco Elvin will kill them off early, but I think Luigi will use it to his advantage and they'll finish at least in the top half. Who knows how close our guesses are?**

Sweet Sniper Center

Ace and Clay-New Couple

The Massif Bros-Tour Guides

Bowser/Jr/Troopa-Junior Jokers

"Great! Three more teams! Please pick a dart gun and head down the hall!"

BJ then ran up to the wall and grabbed six of them.

"Hey guys! Here's one for each of us!"

"Um, thanks BJ."

"One for you, you, you, you, you, and the last one's mine! Let's go!"

The group of six racers happily walked into the complex. Little did Ace and Clay know BJ had given them bad ones put on the wall to trick recruits like the one Toad picked. Yep, that wall hurt more than one team this morning...

Southern Mountain Base

"Dangit! That took WAY too long Toadette!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Last, 8:54am, behind Storage by 4 hours, 3 minutes and behind BFFs by 1 hour, 56 minutes

"Don't worry Birdo! There's two ways to survive this leg!"

"How?"

"Beat someone who screws up later this leg, or just be within four hours of Starlow and Stuffwell! Come on, we're only three minutes behind the penalty now!"

Choco Boulders Factory

"Alright Toad! We're finally here!"

Toadsworth and Toad: Currently in Seventh, 8:55am

"Yeah...where IS Wario anyway?"

"...let's start searching."

Choco Boulders Lab

"Welcome you two, your breakfast will arrive soon."

Funky and Diddy Kong-Father and Son

"Okay boy, hope you're hungry!"

"What are you saying?"

**"Okay, so MAYBE I didn't tell Diddy what the Detour said, but I figured he'd be happy about the cereal since he'd said he was hungry! He wasn't."**

"Whoa! Dad, what'd you agree to?!"

"...I'm not sure."

Shooting Range

After Try Two

BJ-Complete! One Miss

JT-Nine/Ten! Three Misses

Lil Massif-Seven/Ten. Five Misses

Big Massif-Four/Ten. Nine Misses

Clay-Four/Ten. Nine Misses

Ace-One/Ten... Eleven Misses

"HA! FIRST DONE!"

"Almost done BJ! I'll be right with you soon!"

"Whoa, side salads good at challenge Lil Bro!"

"Yeah, but beefcakes close!"

"Right, no keep side salads waiting!"

"CAN I MAKE IT ANY CLEARER?!"

"Why can't we get this like the other four?"

"Don't know Ace, maybe they're experienced and we ain't?"

"Maybe that explains the kids, but not the bros! They work as TOUR GUIDES."

"Yeah, but it's the only guess I got..."

Choco Boulders Lab

"Dad, this sucks!"

"Hey, ya said you were hungry!"

"I think we both know that I wasn't THAT HUNGRY!"

"Then tell me next time!"

"Dude, NO ONE could be hungry enough to eat FOUR POUNDS of anything!"

"Obviously you've never seen a Yoshi before then."

"Those guys are an exception!"

"So? Proved my point!"

"Prove it by doing it ourselves Dad!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: 10%, Forty-five minutes left

"Gotta hurry up..."

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Toadsworth and Toad, you are the fifth team to arrive!"

_Toadsworth and Toad: Fifth Place-9:10am, Day 2_

"Yeah! High five man!"

"Great job Toad!"

Daisy and Rosalina-24 minutes left

Starlow and Stuffwell-1 hour, 50 minutes left

"We're almost there Rosy!"

"Halfway there Starlow."

"Took long enough..."

**"Call me crazy, but the penalty wasn't that bad to wait out. I'm pretty sure it's 'cause we knew we'd stay ahead of Starlow and Stuffwell, but I wasn't too worried, and neither was Daisy."**

Cocoa Creek

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Last, 9:16am, behind Storage by 4 hours, 3 minutes and behind BFFs by 2 hours, 2 minutes

"Let's do the shooting task! No one can eat that much cereal!"

Shooting Range

"Yes! Done Lil Bro!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eighth, 9:21am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Ninth, 9:21am

"Took you two long enough!"

"Oh, Beefcakes SO sorry 'bout dat!"

"Was that sarcasm you used?"

"MAYBE."

"So we just have to hit the targets?"

"That's what the instructor said. Ten targets, in twelve shots!"

"Gotcha Birdo. Let's start!"

Choco Boulders Lab

"*sigh*, this sucks Dad. What was the other option?"

"Hmm, I think it was a shooting challenge."

"WHAT?! DAD, YOU KNOW WE ROCK AT THOSE!"

"Yeah, but you said we should try new things!"

"Dad, I've eaten cereal before. EVERYONE HAS."

Funky and Diddy Kong: 35%, 30 minutes left

"Okay, got it."

Choco Boulders Factory

"Yes! We gained time on everyone coming up!"

The Massif Bros: Currently in Eighth, 9:30am

Bowser/Jr/Troopa: Currently in Ninth, 9:30am

"Alright! Now to find the Pit Stop!"

"Sounds good BJ, but can we get somethin' to eat on the way?"

"...sure thing JT, but don't forget to pay the taxi guy!"

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Daisy and Rosalina, your penalty is up. Please step on the mat."

"*steps on the mat*, so Wario, how far'd we fall?"

"Well Daisy, you and Rosalina managed to survive your first penalty and are the sixth team to check in!"

_Daisy and Rosalina: Sixth Place, 9:34am, Day 2_

"Yeah! Take that Traffic Report!"

"In addition, you have received a sixty-minute time credit for beating the teams you Carpooled, and adding that with your problematic first Detour, you will start the next leg tied with Scorch and Bobbery for first!"

"That's great!"

"So Daisy, what's your opinion on your team versus your boyfriend's, and which do you think will last longer?"

"I believe that my team's more balanced compared to Luigi's, but his team has proven their advantages to be more of a threat while we have no real boost other than the lack of any DISadvantage. As to who will last longer, I believe that we will avoid mistakes later in the race. As for Luigi, I think Elvin's age will hurt them."

"Thank you Daisy. You two can now stay with me and the other penalized team or head to the cafeteria until all the teams have checked in."

"Okay Wario. Come on Rosy, let's see if they have some Koopa Tea like you sipped on the Observatory!"

"Sounds good."

Starlow and Stuffwell-1 hour, 25 minutes left

"Ugh, this should have been over hours ago!"

"Sorry Starlow, but that's when the penalty started."

"*sigh*, I know Stuffwell. Doesn't make the wait any easier though..."

Shooting Range

"Ugh, finally. Let's take our clue and go already."

Ace and Clay: Currently in Tenth, 1:37am

Before they left though, the attendant at the Detour option decided to let something slip.

"Congrats you two!"

Ace stopped and turned around, confused at the statement.

"For what?"

"Well ma'am, you only took two more tries than the other two teams, even though they had the best weapons on the wall and you had the absolute WORST. They left only fifteen minutes ago, so you could probably catch up! Hey, at least say good-bye!"

**"THAT ANNOYING LITTLE _BACKSTABBER!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET MYSELF BE FOOLED BY THAT BRAT!"**

**"Calm down Ace, yelling ain't gonna help us at all. Just makes matters worse if ya ask me..."**

**"*sigh*, alright Clay, what do you say about the matter?"**

**"...they made mistakes there. They got a team angry on the first leg and we have the whole race to pay them back. They even knew that it wouldn't hurt us enough to get us out. Bunch of idiots..."**

**"Nice points there Clay. Let's take our time in repaying them. I want to make them suffer..."**

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Dude, the pit stop's in the snack room!"

"Aw sweet! A two for one!"

"Yeah! Beefs are here!"

"Yes you are guys! There is ONE tiny catch in your arrival though."

"What are you talking about Wario?"

"You broke a rule guys. You took a taxi took the top of the mountain when the rules SPECIFICALLY SAID to make your way on foot! For that, I need you to serve a thirty minute penalty before I can check you in."

Big Massif, Lil Massif, Bowser Jr, and Jr Troopa-29 minutes left

Starlow and Stuffwell-1 hour, 14 minutes left

"Crap! At least we're still ahead of Starlow and Stuffwell guys..."

"Is true side salad, but still not fun."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME BIG?! WOULD YOU WANT ME TO CALL _YOU_ STUMPHEAD?"

"Is not true!"

"And I look ANY closer to a bowl of vegetables?"

"In truth, yes."

"How?"

"Red hair is tomato and shell is lettuce. Still want argue?"

"Grrr...GOSH DANG IT!"

Choco Boulders Lab

"Alright you two, the hour is up. Did you finish?"

Funky and Diddy Kong:61%-Challenge Failed...

"Sorry guys, but for your failure, you must wait a sixty minute penalty before you can receive your clue."

Funky and Diddy Kong-59 minutes left

Choco Boulders Factory

"Heh, only lost a lil time on those four."

"Yeah, but I'd prefer none Clay."

Ace and Clay: Currently in Tenth, 9:54am

"Either way, let's go check in!"

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Hey Clay! I see it, and the Juniors got a penalty for something!"

"Really? Well let's do ourselves a favor and bump them down a spot!"

"Welcome to Choco Mountain! Ace and Clay, you are the SEVENTH team to check in!"

_Ace and Clay: Seventh Place-10:07am, Day 2_

"Yeah! Take that Juniors!"

Big Massif, Lil Massif, Bowser Jr, and Jr Troopa-8 minutes left

Starlow and Stuffwell-53 minutes left

"Speaking of the Juniors, do you plan on any retaliation for the Detour?"

"I'll speak for both of us when I say absolutely! Watch your backs, because those shells won't help you now!"

"Alright Ace, thanks for your input!"

Shooting Range

"Dang it!"

After Try Ten

Toadette-Nine/Ten! Three Misses

Birdo-Two/Ten... Ten Misses

"Sorry girls but that was ten tries. You'll have to wait ten minutes I can give you the clue."

Toadette and Birdo-9 minutes left

"Well, at least we're almost out of here."

**"That Detour was so ANNOYING! We kept getting miss after miss! What bothered me the most though, was the fact that I couldn't even see where my thing was aiming around MY OWN SNOUT!"**

Choco Boulders Lab

Funky and Diddy Kong-35 minutes left

"Well, hopefully we aren't the team getting the boot this leg."

"Yeah, who'd you want out if you could pick Dad?"

"Those brothers for sure! I mean, who crashes their taxi IN THE MIDDLE OF TOAD SQUARE?!"

"I'd prefer Mallow and Geno, because I guarantee that Geno's yelling is bothering people besides me!"

"True Diddy, either way, let's beat this leg and then those two teams!"

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice! Hey, did you ever find out which three competitors rammed you on the way down the tower?"

Cafeteria

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"Uh, you okay Koopas?"

"*sniff*, yeah Toad, me and Kolorado are just not used to the height yet."

Choco Boulders Break Room

"ACHOO!"

JT looked positively disgusted.

"Geez BJ, say it don't spray it!"

BJ shot his teammate a blank stare.

"Oh of course JT, should I also start apologizing for how many times I blink?"

"Yeah, just to be safe. Don't forget about your breathing either!"

"*eyeroll* Whoops, my bad, however could I have forgotten?"

"Enough of the banter, your penalties are up! Now, Big and Lil Massif, due to your higher placement at the fake pit stop, you are team number eight! Bowser Jr and Jr Troopa, that makes you team number nine!"

_The Massif Bros: Eighth Place-10:15am, Day 2_

_Bowser Jr and Jr Troopa: Ninth Place-10:15am, Day 2_

"Hmph, is okay, but not by much."

"I'm fine with it BJ."

Shooting Range

"Alright girls, time's up! Here's your next clue!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 10:26am

"Let's just hope someone else screwed up worse than us!"

Choco Boulders Lab

"Finally! Now THAT was a mistake!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Last, 10:41am, behind Storage by 4 hours, 21 minutes and behind BFFs by 2 hours, 48 minutes

"That's for sure. Now to hope we're able to get back in the top soon!"

Choco Boulders Factory

"Yes! The monkeys got stuck somewhere!"

Toadette and Birdo: Currently in Eleventh, 10:51am

"What?! You're kidding me!"

"It's no joke Birdo, let's hurry!"

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Starlow and Stuffwell, your penalty is finally up. Please step on the mat."

"Yes! We're still in this!"

"Unbelievably, yes you are. Starlow and Stuffwell, you are the tenth team to check in!"

_Starlow and Stuffwell: Tenth Place-11:00am, Day 2_

"Ha! We stayed in the Top Ten Starlow!"

"Don't give me any credit, the flight YOU picked saved us."

"Heh, either way I'm just glad we're still in it."

Choco Boulders Factory

"Ugh, last Dad!"

Funky and Diddy Kong: Currently in Last, 11:04am, behind Storage by 4 hours, 12 minutes and behind BFFs by 2 hours, 45 minutes

"Maybe a team broke a rule Diddy."

"...I hope so."

In the factory though, both teams were annoyed at their lack of success finding the pit stop. One however, got VERY lost in the giant behemoth of a building. The other team did manage to use that to their advantage.

Choco Boulders Break Room

"Hey, I found Wario!"

"WHAT? Come on!"

The pair then quickly ran onto the mat, both exhausted by the day.

"Welcome to Choco Mountain."

"Thank you sir, it's a very nice place to be."

"Welcome you two, I understand there was some trouble at the Detour?"

"Yeah Wario, it just wasn't one we could use our talents in."

"Well in that case, I'm sorry to say this..."

With that statement, the pair bent down, obviously saddened.

"...but Toadette and Birdo, you are the eleventh team to arrive!"

_Toadette and Birdo: Eleventh Place-11:23am, Day 2_

"Huh? YES GIRL! WE'RE STILL IN THIS! Wario, don't you EVER fool me and Birdo like that again!"

"Serves you right for seeing through my fake stop earlier this morning! Either way though, you got lucky here. The monkeys passed by here a minute ago, but didn't see me. You definitely cut it close."

"Well Wario, what matters is that we ain't leavin' anytime soon, and don't you forget it!"

With that, the girls high-fived, then went to catch some z's.

Later...

"Welcome to Choco Mountain."

"Thank you sir."

"Funky and Diddy Kong, you are the last team to arrive."

_Funky and Diddy Kong: Last Place-11:37am, Day 2_

"We know Wario."

"I'm sorry to say that you've been eliminated from the race."

Funky and Diddy Kong: ELIMINATED, 12TH PLACE

"Do you have any regrets?"

"...I picked wrong. If I'd done the other Detour, we would have finished an hour ago and more importantly, we'd still be in this. Nothing I can do to fix it now though."

**"I let my boy down, simple as that. No arguments, no blame game, I LOST THIS RACE, and I'm ashamed of myself for that."**

**"Even with all the problems we faced in just one leg, I enjoyed this race. And it's all thanks to my Dad. Thank you."**

After a few seconds to look around, the pair headed off, wondering just how much farther they could have gone.

_Next time on The Amazing Race..._

_More flight problems!_

_"Dang it! The airports closed already!"_

_The first Fast Forward!"_

_"We need to get ahead FAST!"_

_And the first of FOUR Yields!_

_"You're kiddin' me..."_

_All next time on The Amazing Race!_

AN:Wow, finally finished a leg! So, any surprises? Please review and I will update as soon as possible!


End file.
